Fighter, Hater, Psycho
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura's family's company has made her hate all the competing companies such as Uchiha, and the betrayer Hyuuga. She grew up with only Sasori Deidara, and hatred. Now she's forced to confront the word friend and enemies. SakuBoys YOU VOTE FOR THE COUPLE!
1. Chapter 1

**New story... thanks to a whole bunch of songs I will not admit to liking. All my fics have a song they are going by. It's kinda funny and sad... especially when you think the fic is hilarious then it turns morbid and angsty... lol just random musing! This fic is so not going to be that way!**

I smirked at Naruto then turned around and walked away leaving everyone staring at us. I'm the new girl at Konoha high and I just told Naruto to leave me alone. I'm done. I didn't come here to make friends or to make enemies. I just want to go to school. Get A's. Then leave to collage. I have enough to escape from. My past and friends would be too much.

"Sakura." A voice said making me turn around my expression blank. The boy had black chicken butt hair and dark eyes. I hated him already.

"Black hair and black eyes? Obviously a Uchiha, what do you want?" I asked making him glare at me for a moment before smiling and shaking his head.

Uchiha's are one of the lead competitors against my family's company. I never cared about Haruno industries much. Our security beats everyone's though. The Uchiha's are cocky and rely on their looks to earn publicity and customers. It sickened us all including me who doesn't normally care about this crap.

"I just wanted to welcome you to hell." He stated then turned and left making me smirk once again. I hate him but he's funny. Very funny. I walked up to the soda machine needing caffeine. I put a dollar in and waited for my vanilla coke. And continued to wait. I glared then and kicked the machine as hard as I could then winced and fell on my butt in pain.

"Ow…" I whined. Then grinned when I saw my amazing coke waiting for me. "I love you!" I grinned then glared when a boy got the coke out and leaned down to hand it to me.

"Do you need help?" He asked softly making me look up into his deep purple eyes. Then I pressed my lips tightly together then smirked.

"No. I don't want a Hyuuga helping me out." I said then grabbed me coke and forced myself up. I know all of the rich families here thanks to my own. I came to school wanting to hate them all. Thanks to my family I have to. Normally I'm not a good little girl but it's easy to hate people.

Hyuuga's are traitors of my family's company. They were once our greatest ally but then one day they decided to join up with Uchiha thanks to their youngest heir being the Uchiha's youngest heir's best friend. My family hated that… especially when they had shielded me from everything. All they ever taught me was school and hatred. It's no wonder I hate everyone in a rich family here. They betrayed me… I was supposed to go to their house and play… but when they betrayed my family I was told that I can never go to anyone's house. My first time being allowed to go… and then it was ripped away from me.

I walked myself to class feeling like an idiot. I've been acting like a punk all day then I had to humiliate myself at the coke machine. Oh well. When I got to class I noticed a girl staring daggers at me making me laugh. "A Yamanaka here? That's odd." I said simply making her glare harder.

Yamanaka's are a group that is known for their interior design and garden designing. They are a laugh to my family but they do make a lot of money and we have hired them quite a few times. She's beautiful as the heir should be but obviously incompetent when it comes to dealing with people she doesn't like.

I sudden dagger tried to hit me in the head but I ducked with my same normal blank face. I noticed quickly that it was just a plastic one. Not a real weapon meant to kill me. Aw man. Everyone stared at me curiously including the teacher before finally he sighed. "Kids want to make another Columbia incident?" He asked (no offence to anyone it's just obvious that you shouldn't pick on a girl/boy who seems as though he/she could possibly come to school with a gun.)

Who knows this could be a good thing for me. I could try to fit in here and make friends. This is the first time my parents can't monitor everything I do… Yeah right. I'm not going to try or do anything. I just need to make A's and go to college then I can finally live my life. I hate that I'm the heir to my family's legacy of artwork. It's just something that I'll grow up find my own inspiration that isn't crushing the hopes and dreams of others. Then maybe I can be a good heir. Maybe not the sanest but good none the less.

"Now everyone I would like to introduce Sakura Haruno to you all! Miss Haruno can you please paint something for us?" He asked making me glare. Of course they would all just assume an artist can paint on the spot with no inspiration… suddenly I remembered something. I took the pad and paints from him before starting to paint a series of explosions and several still dancing figures. Eternal and instant beauty. I wrote that as the title and watched the class look in awe at the painting that took me half an hour to do a decent job. If the teacher could give me another half hour then I could make it museum worthy.

"So you actually are good." Ino muttered looking depressed. I ignored her and sat down staring at my painting. Sasori and Deidara have been working for my family ever since they met me when I was sneaking out of my family's mansion. After chasing me around the grounds for an hour, they finally turned me into my parents and became my new guards and advisors. The door opened to the classroom, speak of the devil and he shall arrive, they were both here.

"Missed us?" Sasori asked before walking up to the teacher to explain to him what they were doing here and why they must stay my constant annoyance throughout the whole school day.

"Sorry we were late… that painting…" He muttered looking at the painting I made. "Sasori, yeah!" He called making Sasori stop talking to the teacher and turn to look at me. Then he noticed the painting that was taped to the board.

"You weren't given much time were you?" He asked making Deidara glare as I just nodded.

"Don't insult her beautiful drawing!" Deidara cried making them begin to comment on my artwork. Instantly Sasori wrapped an arm around my waist.

"It looks good, kid." He said then went back to talking to the teacher. Immediately Deidara glared at Sasori then glomped me.

When the bell rang I was the first to rush out of class. Its ridicules that my parents would bring my bodyguards here. It makes no sense but then again they are my parents. I glanced back at the crowd of kids staring at me then I looked up at a Sabaku glaring down at me. She had four pig-tails making me stare at her oddly. Cute girl but obviously tough. I need to keep up my guard around her. Especially if I feel threatened.

"You look sober." Sasori commented making me look up at him then nod. I feel sober but it's not like it matters. I smirked at him and laughed. So apparently I'm a drunk now! I only laughed to let them both know that I'm fine. Even though they are just guards to my family I consider these boys the only true family I have. Mine only cares about having a successor.

"I'm fine! A normal school and a normal life… it's just weird." I said making them both laugh at me making me glare at them and punch them both in the gut at the same time. "What's so funny?" I growled making them choke.

"You-you are never normal." Sasori whispered trying to recover from my punch.

"You're the most interesting not normal girl we've ever met… you're awesome when you're not punching us." Deidara said clutching his gut tightly as they both collapsed to the ground trying to recover.

"Huh… I guess you're right." I sighed then turned around and started heading to my next class. My lackeys fallowed making groaning noises the whole way. I ignored their pain and continued one until yet another Sabaku walked up to me. He had purple paint on his face and was wearing black cat ears over his messy brown hair.

"Sakura Haruno?" He asked making me nod before he handed me a letter. Sasori grabbed the letter and opened it quickly. They both checked it thoroughly for anything then began to read it.

"Aw… it's just some dumb dinner invite." Deidara yawned looking disappointed. I laughed and snatched the letter from Sasori. Reading over it quickly I found out that they wanted to become alliances with my family and are inviting me to their 50th anniversary party. My family's company just celebrated it's our 120th anniversary but I don't judge that sort of thing.

"I'll be there, even if I have to miss an important family event to come." I informed him making the boy nod and smirk at me before heading off to join his sister. "My family will definitely approve." I stated making them both stare at me for a few moments.

"Do you really want to do this?" Deidara asked with a soft concerned voice making me laugh.

"Of course I do! What hater wouldn't want to go to a bash to find out whether or not she's going to be forced to hate this person too?" I asked sarcastically making them both continue to stare as I ignored them and entered my class. This is no time to grow soft.

"Haruno." Sasuke stated heading into the classroom. I didn't even look up from my work. I didn't acknowledge him in the slightest. Why should I? There's no reason to. "Aw… don't be like that! My family wants me to become friends with you." He started making Sasori and Deidara block his view of me. They knew how much I hated that word. Friend. It's such a stupid and idiotic word

I started to plan on how I would tell my parents about Sabaku's invitation. I knew I would have to. There's no other way their assassins will be called off their search of me long enough for me to attend the party and stay for the hour maybe two I will be required to go for.

How else will I get through the night avoiding windows and cameras? Sighing I quickly texted my dad the news, and immediately got a reply. "You have to go to this social event. If not then you will shame our entire family and company." I laughed at that.

"No pressure right?" I replied earning no reply. I sighed then tried to think of what I should wear to an event such as this. Sighing I decided to wear a black dress that fit me perfectly and showed off all of my curves. Deidara and Sasori would hate this party then. They always seem to hate it when my clothes even suggest that I'm a girl so this dress will drive them nuts.

I noticed the air around me change as a man walked into the room. He was gorgeous to say the least. Yet still he was a Uchiha… I will never date one or love one for as long as I live. My hatred runs that deep. "Sakura Haruno. You are invited to my soon-to-be company's 80th anniversary. I do hope you attend. It will possibly create a bond between our companies or yours will earn an advantage, but I do wish for you to attend, and not just because you are the heir." He said making my heart melt.

"Just leave our mistress alone. She **hates **you Uchiha's. I don't think that will ever change." Deidara cried trying to get the attention away from me. He knew that if word got to my family, then I will have to attend. It will kill me but my family would want me to.

"I've already told her parents so she's coming no matter what you think she wants." Sasuke piped up making my eyes widen then turn into a death glare. Immediately I tackled Sasuke to the ground and tried to choke him to death, but Sasori picked me up as Deidara declawed my hands. They were used to doing this.

I glared so hard at the two of them that water slowly entered my eyes. "I will destroy you both." I said darkly making Itachi turn to Sasuke.

"I know this might sound odd, but I don't think she's saying that threat lightly. We should probably have a few guards with us until we both graduate… then get assassins to watch over us." Itachi laughed nervously making Sasuke stare at me in horror. I just looked at them with my best smug expression.

"Sakura… you probably shouldn't act so smug… especially when the teacher almost called 911 but I was able to stop him. You really should begin to attempt to control your anger." Sasori commented making me glare and look out the window allowing daydreams fill my head of how I will destroy the Uchiha's. I know how to get past the best guards and assassins. I learned how to at a very young age so it should be a piece of cake… I just have to wait till Deidara and Sasori aren't looking so I can sneak away….


	2. Chapter 2

I glared at the boys as they informed me that apparently I can't wear the dress that I am currently wearing to the party. Thanks to these boys I never wear clothes that show I have curves, and so wearing this tight awesome dress is making them nervous for some reason, maybe because I'm bluntly disobeying them. I sighed then skipped down stairs. I hate using this card but it always gets me what I want.

I walked into Daddy's office to see him quite busy on the computer with a whole bunch of documents. "Sakura honey! You look beautiful! Now what can I do for you?" He asked brushing aside his work. My parents always stop what they're doing to help me. I don't know why, because it's obvious this work is very important and needs to be done soon. I ignored that and started to tell him my problem.

"Daddy… Deidara and Sasori don't want me to wear this dress to the anniversary tonight!" I whined making him smirk and write a letter swiftly. He signed it then handed it to me.

"Tell those boys that it is my order that they accompany you to anniversary with you in that dress. Besides that outfit could make the Sabaku's fall over and beg us to be allies. We both hate the Uchiha's so it could be perfect." He smirked taking away my smile and happiness. This is the kind of father I have.

I ran upstairs and gave them the letter with Daddy's seal on it. They both glared until it was finally time to go. I was silent making them both look at me for a while. "I wonder if you could be part of an arranged marriage to make sure the alliance can't be broken, yeah. That would be so cool! Like a fairy-tail! Especially if you two fall in love, un!" Deidara grinned making my eyes narrow at him.

"I quit believing in fairy-tails years ago. Someday you'll have to grow up." I growled grabbing a pad and paints. I then painted a prince in black and white reaching out toward a young girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. The back half of her was wearing princess attire while the front was just a normal school outfit. The girl was taking one step into reality. The leg that was inside reality had no princess attire on it, but for some reason the girl had a single tear on her cheek.

"Beautiful painting." Sasori murmured after I finished. We'd been in the car for almost an hour. It takes a long time to get to the party place. I didn't want to look like a spoiled brat and show up in a helicopter. Instead I accepted the limo my Daddy owned.

When we got out of the car a butler was waiting to take us to the basement. It was obvious that Deidara was worried while Sasori was wary, but when we saw all the party guests there we all relaxed. I noticed the heirs leaning against the wall in a far corner of the room. They were just talking amongst themselves. I decided I should go up to them and find out exactly why I was invited.

"Hello. I actually did come." I stated with a bored expression from the three as the response to that. I sighed and shook my head. "Can you please tell me why I was invited to such a boring occasion?" I asked making them smirk and take a step forward. This was all in perfect unison creeping me out.

"My dad wants me to marry an ally family. Sadly we have none, so he decided I need to have your family become my ally. Your family would be the best since none of your competition has ever won you over in your 120 years. My father believes that you and I would make a 'cute' couple." The red head said making me stare at him for a moment.

"So you are the heir? No matter what you will be forced to marry one of the richest company heirs so I will agree only if you do not find someone you love, and if it turns out you just don't want to marry me that's fine. I wasn't planning on ever marrying anyway." I said simply making him nod at me.

"I am the heir and I accept your terms. I don't believe anyone will love me so there you have it. I am considered a monster to my family thanks to my schizophrenic nature. I would love to be a murderer but I have never killed anyone, and now I'm guessing you would like to back out?" He asked making me smirk and shake my head.

"You obviously didn't see me tackle Sasuke in second period today. I tried to kill him but my guards stopped me." I explained making the siblings grin at me. I could tell I would like this group. Perhaps we can hang sometime- no. They will betray my family somehow. I stopped smiling and then stared at them blankly. "I will give you one year before I will accept your proposal. We can see where we stand after that." I stated then turned around and left.

"I told you fairy-tails could happen!" Deidara grinned then glared. "Only I wanted the lead in the fairy-tail, not some monster who's acting like a cocky jerk!" He muttered making me laugh and pat his head.

"It's okay. I still don't think of this as a fairy-tail. We'll probably wind up like my parents. Married but consider ourselves to be single. Have a kid to be the heir, and only talk when it's about business, or when we think that maybe just maybe we can fall in love if we both date for a bit. But in the end we will never fall in love with each other." I said softly looking at the moon as I sat in the grounds of their estate.

"You are a depressing story teller." Sasori informed me making me burst out laughing. Deidara smiled too and sat beside me while Sasori sat at my other side.

"You know that we would love to marry you right?" Deidara asked making me stare at them both for a moment then shook my head.

"I would never accept your proposals." I said making them both pretend to be heartbroken. Truth is, I knew all along that they both were in love with me. Maybe people find it easier to love someone when all their faults are obvious. Anyone would be able to see mine. I've only hidden one thing from everyone. I'm waiting for my prince charming. It's a humiliation but still the truth.

"That's harsh." Sasori commented before forcing me to lay down with him. My head and chest were on his chest as I continued to look at the sky. I felt like a little kid who stubbornly believes that there are monsters everywhere, but an adult is holding me closely telling me he'll protect me. It felt nice and poetic but I knew I would never be able to love anyone. Not when I've only been taught hatred.

When I woke up it was time to go to school. I couldn't remember leaving the party last night, but I knew my guards must have brought me home. I smiled softly then shook my head. I need to get ready for school. A single tear fell making me pause for a moment. Why am I sad?

I walked the three miles to school with Sasori and Deidara 100 meters behind me. I wanted to walk alone and listen to my music. It'll be another school day and another party tonight. Something started to feel too normal about this. I've never seen another person other than my family and workers till yesterday and here I am thinking like this is all normal. I sighed then looked at all the different colored hair, eyes, and faces. All these people have their own lives and they make their own choices. I wonder if they would think I was a freak for thinking this is so strange.

I laughed evilly to myself and planned my day. Kill Sasuke and Itachi, find Gaara (my soon-to-be fiancé), and talk to Neji. When I got to school I was suddenly taken by men in black making Sasori and Deidara run up to me but they were too late when I was taken and driven away. I didn't say a word as they all stared at me blankly.

"What do you losers want?" I asked earning a whole bunch of glares and surprised looks. I sighed and looked out the window. So apparently we haven't gone anywhere. Great, a whole bunch of amateurs. I untied myself from behind and waited. Suddenly the car started moving. We only drove for about two minutes before stopping at 7 eleven. The boys took off their masks and brought me along.

"If you call for help we will shoot you." One whispered making me roll my eyes. I already knew none of them had a gun. When I was five I was taught to be able to see or sense a gun anywhere near me. So of course I knew none of these boys had a gun hidden under their clothes or anywhere else on them. We bought slurpies but they decided to make me angry by buying me a small while everyone else got a large.

"I'll pay for my own!" I growled pulling out my wallet. It only had a ten and my credit card. Of course as soon as they use my credit card they will immediately be caught by my family's assassins and guards. I glared at my slurpy cup willing for it to become a large. It didn't.

A man was waiting for us at the car. An Inuzuka was waiting for us. By the looks of him, the boy had to be about my age. His family has the most prestigious guards and assassins possible. I couldn't begin to guess why he would want to jeopardize his future over this.

"Inuzuka! Why are you ruining your future over this?!" I demanded as he smirked at me. He had upside down triangles on his cheek making me stare at him oddly for a moment. Then I shook my head and glared at him. It made no sense to me! He could have the world and yet he's giving it up for a kidnapping gig?!

"Haruno. Just call me Kiba okay? I just need to talk to you about our families becoming allies. I'm sorry for the theatrics but I knew you weren't the kind of girl to press charges once you heard my offer. I'm willing to marry you to prove my loyalty to your family. I just want to prove myself a reliable ally." He stated making me stare at him like he was insane. All of this was just to ask me to marry him?

"So you wish to do the same as the Sabaku's? Marry me to prove loyalty and show your alliance to the world? I will give you the same time as him. You have a year to find out if you really want to do this or to find out you've fallen in love with someone else. I don't want us to be bound by marriage then you tell me that you've fallen in love." I explained basically the same thing I told Gaara. He smirked then stopped and stared at me curiously.

"Why do you except so easily? This is a proposal! It will last your entire life and mine!" He cried making me pause for a moment and look at him oddly.

"Are you doing this for another reason?" I asked making him blush and look away. That's when I realized that he liked me. Suddenly I thought of myself as a little girl at a party of theirs. I kept glancing over at a boy who looked like him. He kept staring at me in awe the whole time. This memory is important to me since that was the first time I had ever seen someone my age. I smirked then and turned away.

"Wait! Why are you acting like this? Aren't you supposed to be the hater and fighter of the Haruno company?! You never accept anything less than a challenge and yesterday you kept fighting with people who were against your company!" He cried making me turn to him and raise an eyebrow.

"And..?" I asked simply knowing where this is going.

"Why are you just agreeing to this?" He finally asked in a soft voice. It's obvious that he's read a lot of reporters' stories about me. The child who never met anyone outside the company, and who grew up learning to hate the world. I knew he wanted to know why I would accept something this… different from my obvious beliefs.

"Even if you never asked me, there is no doubt in my mind that my parents would make arrangements for me instead." I said simply then walked back to school. I still had five minutes till class starts when I got there. Sasori and Deidara immediately held me close in their arms when I entered the room. It's obvious they were worried about me.

"Don't ever do that to us again." Sasori whispered as Deidara started crying like a baby. I laughed at them both and waited for class to start as I sat in Sasori's lap as Deidara continued to hug me tightly.

This will be a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched my parents eat dinner with angry expressions. Finally Daddy turned to me. "You have to go to the anniversary party tonight." He said simply. I stared at him then stood up and walked to my room angrily. I guess I really do have to go.

I got dressed in a silky smooth white dress that was tight at the torso then fluffy and frilly at the waist down to just three inches above my knees. Sasori and Deidara looked like they approved more of this outfit. Especially when I slipped on white stockings and white flats, since I was covering up more of my femininity. The last dress showed off everything. This dress only shows off my chest.

"You are going to hate this aren't you?" Sasori smirked making me say nothing. Deidara yawned and slipped on his tux and tried to look less girly but it's impossible unless he cuts his hair.

"Why don't you just cut your hair? It could help you get the masculine look you've always wanted." I said making him glance over at me and blush. I just don't get him. If you want something why don't you just go after it.

"When you were younger… you told me that you think I'd look good with long hair. You helped me monitor how much longer it would need to be before you'd be happy. It was kind of funny. Then one day I finally got to the length. Then one day you just forgot. I guess that's when your parents started discussing you possibly going to a private school." He said making me stare at him shocked.

I can't remember this incident at all, and yet I remember how excited I was when I first found out. I was eight when I did. It took them until I was sixteen to finally say that I can go to the private school. How utterly pathetic, but what can I say? I pull this crap all the time.

"I'm so sorry Deidara. I should never have forgotten something like this." I said simply making him smile and chuck my chin before hugging me tightly.

"I know you didn't mean it kid." He whispered then let me go. We finished getting ready then headed out to the limo. The Uchiha party was much closer and a lot more extravagant than the Sabaku party. There were fireworks and waiters everywhere. It was like a real party.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried making me groan as Deidara and Sasori laughed. I glared at them before turning to force a smile and talk to the heir of a competing company. "Are you having fun?" He asked checking out a girl that just walked in. Then he looked at me and felt satisfied with ignoring her and turning his attention to the girl before him.

"I just got here so I'm not sure yet." I stated getting a little annoyed at the lame band playing extremely loud attempting to assassinate my poor ears. Already I could tell this was not my crowd. According to Daddy I have to stay here for at least an hour. Two would be best for our company though. Ugh Daddy makes me angry sometimes.

"If you want I can show you the sites!" He said far too cheerfully. I stared at him with suspicion for a moment then shook my head and followed him. He gave me a tour of the house, then introduced me to his father. That's when I ditched him and talked to his dad.

"Why was I invited?" I asked him in a dark tone. I am ready to leave. I was ready half an hour ago when I arrived. He just smirked waving my guards away.

"This is a private conversation you two need to leave." He said making me motion for them to leave but stay close just in case. "I simply invited you so that my boys will possibly be able to make bonds between a company that I had destroyed bonds with." He looked as though he could care less letting me know his true motive. He wanted to make sure that his company's existence stays concrete. He needs as many allies as possible to make this happen.

My parent's company on the other hand, has never needed allies. We're just that good. Whenever we do earn allies we take it very seriously. If they betray us then we try our best to destroy them and their company. That is our Haruno way. I was taught to be this way as well, and I don't plan on choosing any allies that could leave.

"I do not believe I will be allied with your family. You have offered nothing." I said then started to leave when he grabbed my wrist making Sasori and Deidara run into the room.

"One of my son's, your choice which, will marry you to prove our alliance." I stared at him in utter shock. Immediately Itachi and Sasuke walked in making me gasp and burry my face in Sasori's chest. This is just cruel.

"You would like to marry me right?" Sasuke asked sounding hopeful. I could hear my guards and Itachi laugh at him making me smile against Sasori's moving chest.

"Just saying that means no." Itachi smirked making Sasuke whine. I was able to sneak out of the party with my guards. When we got in the car Sasori and Deidara burst out laughing.

"How many times have you been proposed to these past two days?! Let's see… Sabaku, Inuzuka, and now Uchiha. That's three times. Dude I feel like I should propose to you, yeah!" Deidara laughed making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Don't make me hit you." I growled then closed my eyes. To be honest it would be nice if all these boys actually liked me. It would feel so good. I guess I do want boys to like me, just like normal girls. As we were driving I noticed a girl walking down the street. For some reason I had the car stopped and ran out to her. She looked familiar.

It was Hinata Hyuuga. She was another possible heir. I shoved her into the car then got in after her. I forced her seat belt on roughly then glared out the window. Then I quickly told the driver the new address we were going to. The Hyuuga residents.

"Thank you so much!" The girl cried making me roll my eyes and continue to glare out the window.

"That's Sakura talk for your very welcome!" Deidara grinned making her eyes widen as she looked at me in complete shock. I didn't blame her. My family told everyone we now hate the Hyuuga's. It is kind of strange that I'm helping her but I couldn't help it. I just needed to.

"My family will be pleased to hear this!" She cried making me turn to look at her oddly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked making her grin.

"You're forgiving our family are you not?" She asked making my eyes narrow. I never said that. I will never say that. She noticed my glare and started to frown. "Did I assume wrong? I'm sorry! That was so inconsiderate!" She said looking so upset.

"It's fine." I said getting bored once again. I looked out the window noticing that we were almost there. Tears filled my eyes as I swiftly blinked them away. This was as far as my driver got before he was told to turn around by my father when I was supposed to have my first play date.

"I hope we can be friends some day!" She grinned making my eyes widen as I turned and stared at her in complete shock. Immediately I got out of the car and started to walk home as tears fell down my cheeks. I motioned for the driver to keep going and keep the doors locked so my guards don't come.

I ran through the neighborhood making sure to completely lose any tail that tried to fallow me. Then I let my tears fall down freely as I walked to a hotel near my school. I glanced down at the pack I had grabbed. It had a change of clothes and tooth brush in it along with tooth paste.

It's as if I had known this would happen. I was about to enter the hotel when a boy walked up to me and hesitated for a moment. It was Naruto. "Sakura?" He asked making me stare at him for a moment with my sad bitter eyes. "Do you want to stay at my place?" I nodded and fallowed him. His arms were full of grocery bags making me grab a couple for him. He smiled and thanked me.

Naruto lived in an apartment and it was obvious he lived alone. This shocked me for some reason. I couldn't imagine living on my own. "This is amazing!" I grinned spinning around in circles looking at his messy place. It wasn't clean or anything all that great but it was still home! I love it here!

"Really?" He asked blushing making me grin and nod vigorously. "You always seem so cool and angry… I never thought you could come into my place and spazz about how awesome it is!" He laughed making me glare and punch him in the arm.

"I am not spazzing!" I glared making him laugh harder before gripping his arm in pain. He winced then walked into the kitchen to put away his groceries. I watched him in awe as he continued to work hard. Suddenly he glanced over at me oddly for a moment, then he went back to doing dishes. "What was that look for?!" I growled making him laugh at me.

"You're just so cute with how much this amazes you!" He laughed making me sigh and turn around leaning against the counter.

"I've never been allowed to do anything on my own. Except get ready, but even then most of the time my clothes are patrolled and chosen by my family." I said softly making Naruto stare at me for a moment before returning to his groceries.

"I don't know what that's like. I only know what it's like to be abandoned. Would you like Ramen for dinner? I'm sorry but I don't have anything you're probably used to." He sighed making me grin and nod happily.

"I'd love to taste something I'm not used to!" I grinned. After dinner Naruto and I crawled into the same bed and fell asleep beside each other. It felt nice. As he slept the boy cuddled with me. Instead of killing him like I would with anyone else I instead just enjoyed it. It felt nice and sweet just laying here with him like this.

When we woke up immediately the both of us rushed around the apartment. When we finished getting ready we held hands and ran our hardest to school. We didn't talk much, just ran. Once I got to school Sasori and Deidara were waiting for me looking angry.

I clutched Naruto's hand tighter as he led me to our first period. We stayed like that all day, while my guards stayed away at a safe distance. "Naruto? Is it okay if I let you see what my place is like?" I asked making him stare at me wide eyed.

He smiled and accepted my invitation but took a step back when Sasuke walked up. "What are you doing with a commoner brat like him?" He asked making me step up to him and glare. "Do you care about this idiot or something?"

"Of course I do! I care about him a lot! I can't really explain what I'm feeling for him though…" I whispered then glared at Sasuke once again. "I have more respect for him then I do for a punk like you!" I growled making Sasuke grunt and leave.

Immediately Naruto hugged me tightly around the waist making me smile gently at him. I can't stop smiling at him. It's like he's the most important person to me right now… what is this feeling? "You're my best friend now." Naruto said softly making me hug him tightly unable to let go.

That's the feeling. He's my friend… and I love him as a friend… it's strange that a commoner is the first friend I've ever had, but it makes sense. He can't betray me. The only way to betray a person is to do it in a way involving a company. A commoner doesn't have a company so it should be impossible for him to do that to me!

"We are friends…" I whispered making him laugh and hug me tighter as Sasori and Deidara gaped at me.


	4. Chapter 4

I held Naruto's hand tightly and tried my best not to think much about the judgmental people around us. Hinata came up to me then as Naruto and I both leaned back against the table looking at the sky. She looked oddly brave while I stared her down trying to send her telepathic messages to leave. It was either my ability with telepathy were none or she just ignored the messages.

"Hello Sakura Haruno!" She grinned and bowed. The other students were beginning to glare as Naruto and I both stared at her blankly.

"What do you want?" I asked feeling partially annoyed. She smiled wider then and held out a box for me. Instantly Sasori snatched it away and opened the beautifully wrapped box roughly. Naruto glanced over at Hinata judging her blank expression. "I know he hurt her feelings slightly but we're probably doing the same." I whispered making him nod once before turning the now opened present.

"A necklace!" Deidara exclaimed making me stand up and walk swiftly over to the present. It was a gothic necklace with a simple dark grey cross and blood red rose wrapped around it. I found myself smiling as I stared at it with fascination.

"I figured you might secretly have a thing for jewelry!" She said with a hint of pride in her voice. I turned to Hinata in shock then finally gained back my composure.

"What do you want in exchange?" I demanded hoping the price wouldn't be too much as Sasori slipped the necklace on. He knew how much this necklace meant to me. Hinata smiled innocently then finally her smile drifted away turning into a blank but serious expression.

"I only want you to come to our house for dinner tonight. That is all. No one knows you have been invited so it will ultimately catch my family off guard. Would you like to come and see what we're like when my family isn't calling the shots?" She asked making me stare at her quizzically for a moment.

"Why would you do this? They're your family." I answered not saying yes or no to her offer. Naruto watched us in awe as though this were a television show or something of that nature. I knew of course that my answer was hypocritical.

"I'm just like you in that way. I don't care about my family business and yet I am forced to protect it. If I show you my true nature then would you allow us to become friends?" She asked with a desperate tone to it. I looked at the girl now with slight pity as I shook my head. Naruto gripped my hand tightly and looked at me with concern.

"I'm not able to trust you or your family just yet. Naruto was lucky I decided to trust him. Then again it depends on how he thinks of our friendship." I stated making him hug me tightly.

"Sakura just shut up and force her to leave, un… you're not ready for this much emotional baggage yet, yeah." Deidara whispered holding out his hand as though trying to guard me from Hinata.

"I'm sorry to hear that you both feel the way that you do. I'll be here at this school and tonight. You are still welcome to come Sakura." She said simply then walked away.

"Wait! Your necklace!" I cried. I may love the necklace but I am not a thief and never will be. Too bad my family believes jewelry is ridicules and I'm only allowed to have some if they are gifts. Hinata turned around and smiled at me.

"It's a gift. Keep it." Hinata smiled then left once again. I stared down at the necklace and held it tightly in my hand.

"Come on Sakura. School's over we should go now." Naruto said grinning at me. I smiled back and let him lead me to the park. To our surprise Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were waiting for us.

"Hello there." I smirked and placed my hands at either side my waist as I smirked at them. The siblings smirked back as Gaara walked forward.

He ran a hand across my cheek and whispered lightly, "You never cease to amuse me." Before taking a step back and turning to his siblings. "Didn't we decide to do this today? Come on, or are you scared of some rich pink punk?" He joked and took my other hand that Naruto wasn't holding.

"You seem happy today." I remarked making him glance at me for a moment before looking away.

"Hey Sakura! I've given it some thought and I decided that I want to beat you up." Temari said with a straight face making Kankuro nudge her with his elbow hard enough to make her wince. "I mean I want you to be my sister." She amended and rubbed her arm that was obviously getting a bruise.

"Yea I want you too as a sis and part of the family." Kankuro grinned making me glare at them all for a moment.

"You are all freaks. Tell me again why I deal with this crap." Sasori asked making Deidara open his mouth to speak but instantly Sasori glared hard enough to shut him up.

"Okay so what do you kids want?" I asked as Naruto forced me to look at the time. It was five so I had thirty minutes before I need to start heading to the Hyuuga's place. Suddenly I paused and looked at Naruto curiously. How did he know I wanted to go to the dinner tonight?

"We just want you to accept Gaara's offer!" Temari said simply as she began picking at her nails. Kankuro nodded and grabbed Gaara pointing at his body.

"He's fit, handsome, and intelligent! Guys like this are hard to come by! All you have to do is say yes and he's all yours!" He cried like a salesman making Gaara glare at him. I burst out laughing then unable to take it anymore. Everyone stared at me in shock. I don't laugh much so this is kind of rare.

"I'm sorry but you guys are hilarious! I think if I'm going to pick anyone then it'd be you, Gaara!" I teased and then turned around and waved absently. "I have a dinner at the Hyuuga's I have to get to but I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said simply then turned away not noticing Gaara's slightly red face along with Sasori and Deidara's angered ones.

Naruto held my hand tighter as his hair hid his eyes from me. "How many people have proposed to you?" He asked softly making me think for a moment.

"Just three." I replied not really thinking about it much. Suddenly Naruto jolted me back making me stumble into him. I looked up into his passion filled eyes as he kissed my lips lightly.

"Then I only have to become better than those three correct?" He whispered making me look up into his eyes. A part of me knew that if Naruto and I eloped it would be for love and I'd be happy. Another part of me knew that my family would hate me for it, and yet another part of me didn't want to lose this friendship so quickly.

"Yes… I'm sorry but you must in order for us to be wed. If not then my family will probably disown me and have another child." I answered glancing over to see Sasori and Deidara still glaring at the Sabaku siblings. None of them seemed to notice Naruto and I.

"Goodnight then Sakura." He whispered in my ear before leaving and heading home. I stared after him for a moment then got into the limo just outside of the playground. I was seated next to Hinata as she drove me to her house. I knew it was her limo and I was fine with her stalking me, at this moment anyway.

She didn't mention anything about the Sabaku siblings or Naruto as her driver drove us to her home. "No one knows your coming, and frankly it will be hilarious to see my brother's reaction." She smirked letting me see little shy girl's naughty side. I smiled softly and closed my eyes for a moment. My phone started vibrating making me pull it out. Deidara and Sasori were calling me at the same time. I ignored both calls and texted my dad telling him where I'm going and to tell Sasori and Deidara to back off.

"Stubborn idiots." I sighed as the calls continued to come. Hinata smiled and patted my hand.

"They just care about you." She said making me roll my eyes.

"I could do with less caring." I growled as we pulled up to her house. As soon as we entered Neji walked down the stairs.

"Hinata where did you put my- what are you doing here?" He asked looking taken back when he saw me.

"Well it's dinner time and I invited her." Hinata said making Neji glare then walk past us. Hinata and I both fallowed him to the dining room where their parents waited. "I brought a friend."

Their parents stared at me for a moment then glared at Hinata. "You should warn us next time!" Her mother growled then turned and smiled at me sweetly. "What would you like for dinner? We can make you anything you want." She said.

"Then may I have ramen." I stated making the servants rush to the kitchen to prepare my meal.

"Miss Haruno… I would like to inform you that we do not wish to force you into anything you do not wish to unlike your other suitors, I assume." Mr. Hyuuga said curtly making me blink a couple times before smiling.

"So Neji is proposing to me as well? I will give you the same answer I gave the others. In one year if you have not married for love or I for that matter then I will marry you. There may be extenuating circumstances but at the moment that is my answer." I informed them making them all nod and allow what I have offered to be the agreement. It was a good thing since I was generous in my offer to them.

"I would love to have you as a sister!" Hinata grinned as Neji stared at me in a calculating manor. I ignored him and her for that matter and ate my food swiftly. When we all finished eating I apologized and left before desert. I knew what game the Hyuuga's would play to get me to marry Neji and I didn't like it. Pretending to understand and give me choice in the matter is flat out ridicules.

When I walked outside my Father was waiting in a limo for me in the front of the mansion. I rushed into the car and sat beside him, ready to crawl into bed after such an exhausting day. "Sakura I heard about the proposal from Neji." I wasn't surprised at how fast he heard. I'm used to it by now.

"Yes I suppose it is yet another offer of marriage." I said simply keeping up the charade for a little while longer.

"My best advice is to not marry the ones who love you and marry the one who doesn't. Then you will be forced to become tied with their business and the ones who love you couldn't possibly refuse loyalty to you. Your mother and I both thought of this plan last night! Isn't it brilliant?" He asked sounding more and more like a villain every day.

"Brilliant of course, but that would mean I must marry the Uchiha's." I growled just mentioning their name. I hate them all and yet that's the family I will probably marry.

"Then marry the older brother. He seems as though he'd be far less trouble and help you out on both ends since you two will be married and all." Father suggested making me sigh. It looks like this is my new reality. Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, and Gaara all want to marry me. Who will I marry in a year's time?


	5. Chapter 5

I paused for a moment then smirked at Kiba. He held out a hand to me as I looked at him with knowing eyes. Then we both ducked, dodging two kunai aimed at our heads. This was the training grounds for our families. We both wound up laughing as we dodged and reflected each weapon that came towards us. When it comes to fighting with weaponry there is no better than Kiba and I. Sadly most kidnappers go with bullets rather than swords.

"You've gotten better, Sakura." He said making me smile slightly. He was the only boy my age I ever got to see before going to my high school. Kiba and I only trained together, and never played. Fighters at heart this is our life together.

"You have as well, Kiba." I replied as a huge buzzer went off signaling the end of our training for the day. We both brushed ourselves off and headed out the door. He gave me a wolfish grin and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Step away from the girl, un." Deidara growled making me look at him pointedly.

"Don't tell my friends what to do and let me handle it, blondie." I retorted then turned to Kiba. He gave me one last wolfish smile before kissing my bare collar bone. He turned away then and left leaving me staring blankly after him before turning to Deidara and Sasori who were glaring at me. "Jealous boys don't get cookies!" I mocked making them glare harder.

"Why do you let those boys put their hands all over of you?"Sasori asked making me pause for a moment then I turned away and shrugged.

"I have no idea. Perhaps because it's my first time with boys, or maybe I'm just unable to do anything against them." I whispered unable to stop myself from shaking slightly. Anger filled me as I realized that I've started to become a wimp.

"Well stop it… It makes us look bad. It's like you're a pimp and we're your girls along with your fiancés." Deidara growled making me burst out laughing. Standing up straight and tall I then smirked.

"I want to go back to my old brilliant self for a bit. The me that would sooner beat the crap out of someone than let them come close enough to throw a punch let alone kiss me!" I cried throwing my fist in the air making my lackies clap for me.

"Good for you!" Hinata cheered making me glance over along with my henchmen. We all stared at her oddly for a moment making her blush and shake her head. "Oh sorry! I only came over because I wanted to act tough and bad-like with Sakura too!" She grinned making me blink twice before smirking.

"If you stalk like you talk then no way, but who knows you could have a bad side." I said cockily as I checked out my nails. Cute as normal and perfect black nail polish!

"Don't worry. I can be bad." She said with a seductive voice before leaving us be. Deidara whistled and then grinned at me.

"Stop thinking dirty things about Hinata and me." I told him then left the gym with Sasori close at my heels. He took my hand in his as we walked together leaving Deidara to pay for my visit. When we got to the car he turned to me.

"I'm assuming it would just make things worse to say that I love you as well?" He asked making me pause and turn to him. I thought about it for a second then I shook my head.

"You're just letting me know my options. I'm luckier than most high school girls. I have six men who have proposed to me in the past couple weeks." I said dryly making me turn away and allow a single tear to fall. "I cannot marry for love, so I will marry based on the winner in a year's time. The winner will be the one I marry."

"You're not going to wind up all alone." He told me making me whisper that I know that but he just shook his head and gripped my shoulders. "I don't mean alone as in by yourself. I meant lonely. You'll find someone you can love and hold close. Whether that be me or that idiot Deidara, but if it is that retard then I must inform you that I will be quitting as soon as I find out."

I smiled a little at that and nodded. "Thank you." I said simply as Deidara ran up to us holding out a daisy to me. His blush was light but a small smile played on his lips.

"I got this free from the office lady. I hope you like it." He said making me take it and twirl the flower in my fingers. It made me feel innocent and pure. I watched the petals sway with the wind I was creating. He brushed back my pink hair and smiled at me.

When we got to my house I ran upstairs and slipped on a little black dress that was tight to my waist then flared below that ending at mid-thigh. I had on black tights underneath, with combat boots, and fishnet arm warmers.

"You look pretty hot on a Saturday night. What are you going to do?" Temari asked from behind me. I smirked in the mirror then turned to her.

"I guess you, me, and Hinata will be going out tonight." I said as Hinata blushed. I knew my father would have allowed these two into the house without question only if they invited their brothers, so it didn't surprise me to see Neji and Gaara in the living room looking extremely bored.

"Come on boys! Do you want to join us?" I asked with my best seductive voice as they looked up at me. Both had eyes filled with lust which made me feel angry in some ways but I ignored it. It's easy to ignore anger, especially when you plan on using it in the battlefield of a club.

"Of course they want to join hot babes like us!" Temari said matter-of-factly. Gaara rolled his eyes but smiled, as Neji just nodded eyeing my dress. "Sakura?" She asked catching me as I stared past them all the dark shadow just in front of the main entrance door.

"Oh it's nothing." I replied noticing the figure leave toward my room. "I'll be right back." Before I could move Gaara grabbed my arm.

"Let's just relax. You look worn out and I know this will help you." He whispered leading me to the front door. I didn't complain or try to leave, whatever was staring at me and then headed to my room… whatever it was… it scared me.

"Sasori, Deidara? Can you two look in my room for a moment? I thought I saw someone enter." I called back to my henchmen. "We will wait five minutes for you." They both nodded then ran to my room swiftly. I didn't want to think about any time of phenomenon that could happen to them. I gasped then realizing I had my cross necklace on. God won't let anything like that do me harm.

"There's no one here, but the window is open." Sasori called making a chill run down my spine. I ignored it and left my house. I wasn't scared anymore but a sense of forbidding filled me. "It might have just been a stalker." This was Sasori's way of comforting me. It didn't work of course.

"Don't be so mean to her!" Hinata cried making me look at her oddly. "Besides I'm sure she's had several stalkers at all the schools she's probably gone to." The girl huffed making me stop and look at them all oddly.

"The first time for me to ever see anyone my age was when I started school. I did see Kiba a few times but he's older than me. I was never allowed to see anyone after the Hyuuga business betrayal." I informed them creating several shocked faces all around me.

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" Temari demanded making me shake my head.

"I never will if you remember the six agreements I've made to the suitors who have asked for my hand." I replied making the others stare at me for a moment in awe.

"You were proposed to six times now!" Deidara cried shaking me by the shoulders. "That's six in one week!" He shouted making the others show slightly more shock. Neji then smirked at me.

"How many commoners?" He asked making me pause for a moment and stare at him.

"Two commoners I hold higher in my eyes than many rich men I have been proposed to." I said then walked forward heading to the car. I'm ready to leave and all anyone's been talking about is me. When the door opened Kiba was waiting outside holding his fist up as though to knock. I blinked twice then took a step back. "Hey Kiba."

"I was just stopping by to ask you if you wanted to hang out tonight…" He started looking at the rest of my company behind me. "Although it looks as though you already have enough to make a party." I blinked twice then remembered some movies. There always seemed to be more kids than this…

"Come with us or don't come. Either way we're going to Venus Night. It's an exclusive rich kids only club." I said spitting out the last part showing off my disdain for the whole 'rich kids' only. He nodded and fallowed us to our cars. The guys took one car and the girls another as we drove to the club.

"So Hinata have you got the hots for anyone?" Temari asked sounding slightly bored. I half listened as she stuttered trying to come up with someone that would interest us.

"I kind of like Naruto but he probably would only go for you Sakura. That's fine of course! I could go for Shikamaru! He's not falling over himself for you right?" She asked sounding slightly worried. I burst out laughing then.

"You heard me when I told your brother the terms of our engagement. If someone I'm proposed to has found someone else they love and wish to marry then it's off and that person may live happily ever after. Flirt with them all if you want." I told her feeling somewhat excited as the world seemed to grow darker.

"That sounds like fun!" Temari smirked driving through a red light. She pulled into the parking lot and then parked swiftly and illegally so we could rush into the club before the boys. It turned out that tonight was ladies dance free. "Haha suckers!" She smirked making me smile and wait for the boys inside.

Music pounded through us as we waited. Everyone within looked snotty and full of brat genes. That's fine of course since many were probably born to believe they're the elite and better than the common citizen.

"Hey…" A voice whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my ear, sounding somewhat tired. I turned to see Itachi looking down at me with cloudy eyes that seemed to be full of some emotion I wasn't able to read. "You are so beautiful…" He said then fell against me forcing me to drag him over to a table before dropping him off there and calling his chauffer's number to pick him up.

"That looked like fun." Temari said blankly making me laugh lightly as the boys entered. Instantly I could tell Sasori spotted Itachi. He looked at me and I nodded showing that I knew. That didn't seem to reassure him at all.

"We should dance or something." Hinata said making everyone look at her then move to the dance floor. I was the first one dancing. Swaying my hips to the beat I moved with the music feeling bodies all around me as I took in the world from a new view.

Before I could dance another step a man stepped out in front of me and grabbed hold, dragging me away as the others were distracted with dancing. I couldn't bring myself to fight as I watched the others slowly disappear in the vast of dancing bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a 78 in math so I'm still grounded but mom says since it's break its okay if I update**

I opened my eyes and yawned hardly caring that I was duct taped to a chair (found out recently duct tape isn't spelled duck tape…) hardly caring about that as I noticed some freak eating raspberries next to me as he watched random movies on the television. Right now he was watching a 'different faces of James Bond' marathon.

"What's your name?" I asked making the man beside me jump then turn to look at me. He then looked bored once more and plopped the rest of the berries into his mouth before answering.

"I'm Orochimaru, and your Sakura Haruno the daughter and heir to the famous Haruno Business. I don't know exactly what you guys do but I know your rich." I laughed at that and watched a smile grow on his face as well.

Immediately I triggered the knife in my jacket sleeve and began to cut myself out discreetly. He didn't notice at all as he continued to watch his James Bond marathon. I smirked then standing up out of the chair and duct tape. "Personally I like Jason Borne better." I grinned and kicked him in the face and ran out of the room breaking the window to my right before jumping out into the dirt.

A boy who looked like a woman ran up to me then. He had long black hair and creamy brown eyes. He held his arms out standing in front of me with a pleading expression on his face. "Please don't go! I know you hate it at home with all the drama! I'm offering to allow you to live with us so you can spend time away from all those boys who are courting you!" He cried making me pause and stare at him.

"Take me to a town two hours from here in a car with no license plate. I need to take all the money out of my credit card." I said blankly making him smile and rush up to me holding out his hand in an introductory matter.

"I'm Haku! I've heard so much about you Ms. Haruno! I hope you can have fun with us while you wait ten months before going back!" He grinned making me pause and stare at him oddly. This boy… how does he know so much? "We'll be going to a town seven hours away soon! I'm choosing to make it farther just to be on the safe side. I'll make sure Oreo does it himself! He almost let you escape while watching James Bond no less!"

I stared at him waiting for the boy to finish then finally asked him. "How do you know so much about me?" I asked making him look me straight in the eyes watching and waiting as though looking for something deep within me only see-able within my eyes.

"That's easy! I'm a reporter! Haku Shiro at your service!" He smiled making me as well. He had an easy going attitude and an air of mysteriousness that I loved in a man. It made me feel like a crushing school girl. Then again I never have and never will be one. I knew that I would have to go home soon before my fiancés search for me.

"You know what… never mind. I love how you made such a show of helping me by the kidnapping but… I think I need to go back home. I've had fun and you can visit anytime you want. I'm sure my guards will let you in once I tell them your name and how you're my friend." I told him feeling a shiver creep down my spine when I saw his sober expression. He looked so sad.

"Why won't you let me help you run away?" He asked with a soft yet sad expression. "When things get too tough where you're at… and you need to start over and throw everything away… then you can always come here. Give me a call and I'll come find you okay, and then if you want to go back then you always can. I won't force you to stay." He whispered making me take a hesitant step forward then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much… I can't runaway yet since I have so much more to look forward to. I hope you can be part of it. I still have a lot of growing up to do so I have to go back." I told him feeling like I was betraying some part of me. I guess this was what I've wanted for so long, to be able to leave my family legacy behind and start a new life. I guess I've realized that leaving everyone else would be cruel and selfish of me.

"As you will!" He grinned once more as we stopped hugging he held out his hand and led me out front to a waiting limo. "I'd prefer you didn't tell anyone where I live, but I'll go ahead and tell your guards and friends that I had to keep you all to myself and Oreo for a while. The old man is still probably watching that marathon having not a care in the world!" Haku joked making me smile.

"Thank you again for bringing me here! It was fun being able to hang out with someone new and escape from a duct taped chair." I commented making him smile softly at me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He replied squeezing my hand slightly before allowing me to go into the limo first. I did and then gasped when I saw Gaara already inside with a stern expression on his face. "Hey Gaa-kun! I didn't know you were that angry with me!" Haku grinned scratching the back of his head as Gaara grabbed my arm and forced me forward into him. I fell down on top of him wincing in pain as he continued to glare at Haku.

"You stole my fiancé from me." He growled making Haku turn to stare at him for a moment then smirked.

"She's got more than one fiancé dude." He retorted making Gaara glare harder at him. "I can understand your worrying though. I almost fell for her myself. She's quite a gal isn't she?" Haku asked making Gaara glare harder.

"Don't come anywhere near her!" Gaara practically shouted making me press my hand against his chest and glare at him, with my best glare of course. That shut him up but I could still tell he was angry. (I guess I kind of made Haku and Gaara like Edward and Jacob from twilight for some reason that would mean Sakura's Bella… YAY! This Sakura's a way better Bella! Just kidding of course!)

"Don't fight over me! It's feels retarded doing nothing when you're the one being argued over. I don't like feeling like a retard." I spat out making them both stare at me as though I were a toy that just decided to start doing something interesting.

"You heard the lady! Anyway I have to go. Some new article idea came into my head just now. I think the title will be… how a girl can feel like a retard when being argued over. The title's a bit long but it is a work in progress after all." Haku smirked then winked at us before slamming the door closed making the driver speed off.

"He's such a-" Gaara started then stopped and glared out the window as I slowly got off of him and sat as far away from him as possible. "Are you hurt?" He asked out of the blue making me jump and look over at him.

"No I'm fine. They treated me great." I said simply as he rolled his eyes making me glare and almost slap him. Oddly enough I'm not even sure I know how to slap. I've never done it before. "Haku's a better man than you." I grumbled making him pounce. He wound up on top of me pinning me down to the seat as he stared me straight in the eyes.

"Never let your guard down around Haku. He's a schemer. You never know exactly what he's planning even when he drops hints. He told me two days ago that he would be hanging out with a pretty little thing today and that I shouldn't get involved. He was talking about you." Gaara informed me with dark angry eyes. Getting up he went back over to his seat and stared out the window with a calmer expression on his face.

"Like I care. I think I would rather hang out with a schemer than boys who just throw themselves at me all day long trying to win my affection." I muttered making him smirk then hold out a hand to me. I stared at it in shock making him turn even farther to the window blocking my view of his face.

"It's just a hand." He said simply making me nod then take his sitting beside him. It felt like I was breaking the law just being next to him in a limousine. I slowly began to drift off looking at the night sky. I couldn't seem to think of anything else but the stars and how odd it was to actually see them.

I woke up laying against Gaara with him too asleep beside me. He had an arm draped around my shoulders protectively pulling me closer. I blink a couple times to make sure I was awake and then poked his cheek a couple times making him groan. When he opened his eyes Gaara immediately moved his arms away from me and jumped up.

"We're at my place but isn't your close by?" I asked trying to reassure him since we had school tomorrow. He simply nodded then motioned for me to get out of the car. I obliged without saying or doing anything. "Goodnight then." I whispered then looked down at my phone checking the time.

Suddenly Gaara was in front of me with an expressionless face. I looked up at him curiously but before I could say anything he was already talking. "I'm sorry for my rash behavior and outbursts in front of you. I will try my best not to lose control like that around you again." He said in a brisk emotionless voice making me look at him curiously.

"Why would you bother to apologize for expressing your emotions in front of me?" I asked making him sigh and look to the sky as though searching for a reply he could give me. This angered me for some reason but I allowed it. There's no reason for me not to give him time to speak. I'm just worried that he's going to come up with an excuse.

"I don't normally lose control and shout at people. I usually just beat the crap out of that person and leave it at that. So I wanted to apologize for becoming angry in front of my fiancé." He explained making me smile just as he leaned his face down to kiss me. Before he could I punched him in the gut and jumped back allowing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Don't ever hold me or try to kiss me without my permission." I said blankly making him look up at me with a smirk placed delicately on his lips. I ignored it and turned around heading inside my house. Sasori and Deidara were in the living room on the couch fast asleep making me smile. I kissed both of their cheeks before heading upstairs to go to bed.

"Thanksgiving is coming up soon so I guess I will have to think of what I'm thankful for… Something tells me that won't be so hard this year." I mused with a soft and gentle smile of my face. I was happy even after having such an exhilarating day.


	7. Important Note

**Sorry this is only an author's note but please tell me what coupling you want me to do for this fic! I'm having this fic be a voters choice too! I vote first but once I get yours the person who has highest votes is in the fic the most! REMEMBER!!!! Every vote counts!**

**Sasori- 1**

**Gaara- 1**

**Sasuke- 1 (to make it funnier)**

**I have votes my only three votes so now it's your turn! **

**From**

**your brain dead author (.)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**BTW I TAKE YOUR REVIEWS SERIOUSLY!!! I'M GOING THROUGH WITH WHAT ONE OF YOU LUCKY KIDS SAID!!! But not in this chapter since there's no room.**

**The votes so far!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara-4**

**Sasori-3**

**Sasuke-2**

**Naruto-1**

**Unless you vote for a character then they won't be in the fic much if at all. **

I woke up on Thanksgiving morning with no emotions filling me as I turned on the thanksgiving parade and took a shower with the parade playing on the flat screen inside. I wasn't really in the mood to think about anything else or even care. Deidara and Sasori were waiting outside of the dining room with huge grins on their faces.

"What did you do?" I asked making Deidara ruffle my hair and lead me into the room. To my surprise there was a huge thanksgiving feast on the dining room. Berries and war heads were sprinkled all around with every kind of skittles ever made.

"Your dad gave us quite a bit of money to make this day worth it for you… so we got you all of this." Sasori told me with a smirk as he kissed my forehead. I ignored the contact and sat down beginning to dig into my breakfast.

"By the way, yeah, some boys are coming to our Thanksgiving lunch. It'll be Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara un." He informed me with a slightly annoyed look. "Oh and tonight for your dinner you are to dine alone with your parents." I shivered at this but didn't say anything.

When we finished eating the boys and I hung out on the couch watching the parade on the flat screen. No one was home, not my parents, or even the millions of maids. It was just Deidara, Sasori, and me. "I like it better this way." I said out loud hardly noticing I did so.

"You mean the parade or this thanksgiving?" Sasori asked with an amused expression. I sighed and curled back farther into the couch feeling like a cat.

"Today there's only us here. For lunch it'll only add three more. It's nice." I explained making Deidara squeeze me tight in his arms as Sasori glared at us.

"You are so cute, yeah!!!" Deidara cried rubbing his cheek against mine. I glanced up at Sasori for help but quickly looked away. His expression stated that he was willing to kill Deidara. I don't want to deal with bodies on Thanksgiving. Especially the body of one of the men I'm Thankful for.

Once he let me go and the parade ended at 12 we went into the kitchen to see that the cook was here preparing the meal. "Why aren't you celebrating Thanksgiving with your family, un?" Deidara asked making the cook look up like a deer caught in headlights.

"I don't have a family that will allow me to come so it is my honor to cook for the master." She smiled then glared at me for a split second. "I'm Tenten and I will be your cook all day. I heard some boys are coming over for lunch… Neji Hyuuga isn't correct?" She asked letting me know she was just another fan girl. I guess I forgot to calculate that with our engagement.

"No but look little chica, you have a few months to win his heart before we get married. If I were you then I'd get started." I told her making Sasori and Deidara stare at me for a moment. I don't normally make a scene like this or even admit to being engaged to several different men at once. These are of course for obvious reasons.

"Chica? That's _nice_. But look Neji Hyuuga would never fall for someone as greedy as you! He's kind and gentle and he has a good heart!" she cried making me raise an eyebrow at her.

"Then you obviously don't know him. If you met him then you'd know he's a control freak, has a thing for hair products, and he loves everything beautiful." I informed her making the girl's eyes widen along with Sasori and Deidara's. Honestly I learned this by one conversation with him but they can go on thinking that I learned this by being there and having us be friends.

When we were finished setting up the table the door bell rang making me walk to the door leaving Sasori and Deidara to finish up the rest. When I opened the door all the boys were there together looking slightly irritated. Each one called and asked if we could spend Thanksgiving together so none of them knew the others would be coming.

"Come on in boys." I said leading them to the dining room. The living room was playing a marathon of non cliché Christmas movies. Sasori and Deidara already looked irritated when we entered the dining room. They were arguing about some sort of art explosion.

"You have to admit that it would be so cool, yeah!" Deidara grinned making Sasori look up at him in disgust. Then he turned to me and smirked, then nodded to Deidara. "Yes! It'll go off in a few seconds anyway, un." He said making the boys and I stare at them oddly waiting to find out what's going on. Suddenly there was an explosion from the kitchen. We all ran in to see paint all over the walls and a frightened Tenten on her butt on the floor looking up at us in horror.

"Well that was interesting." Gaara commented as we sat down to eat. Deidara grinned as though he himself was being complimented when technically Gaara didn't say anything specifically nice about the art, explosion, or even Deidara so he shouldn't be grinning like an idiot.

"Why did you guys do it anyway?" Naruto asked sitting across the table from me. Deidara and Sasori monopolized either side of me making the boys be forced to sit on the other side of the table.

"_I _did it alone and only because the cook was threatening Sakura over one of the brats engaged to her, yeah." Deidara growled making me look at him curiously. I had assumed he'd done it just as one of his usual pranks but I guess he had a reason this time.

The boys glared at the kitchen door then but I stopped them. "The chica doesn't know who's she's dealing with so there's no reason to glare or prank her. She can win her beloved if she tries hard enough." I said blankly making the boys nod in agreement happy that one of the competition might be taken.

"By the way I love you too Sakura, and want to marry you(, yeah)." Sasori and Deidara informed me at the same time, then glared at each other. I blinked a couple times then shrugged.

"You were there for almost all of the proposals so you know the arrangement. You have a year from the day I got my first proposal. Whoever's left over, if there's more than one, then we will wait another six months and if there's still more than one than I will choose who I marry." I informed them all making all eyes stare at mine. This was a piece of new information I guess.

"That sounds like an intriguing notion. So in the end it may come down to whom you choose?" Sasuke asked making me nod. He then smirked. "Didn't you tell us you didn't care?" He asked making me nod once more.

"After such a long time of being with the said persons then I should be able to determine who I will be able to handle easily and who is just a nuisance." I replied making him nod and leave me be.

After we all finished eating Naruto held both my hands and kissed me on the cheek then left saying he had a ramen feast tonight he has to prepare for. I waved goodbye to him as he began walking the two hour walk home. It still amazes me how he's able to survive with hardly any money. I don't even know if he has a job or anything.

Sasuke was angry when his father called ordering him home. It was something about him being needed to show Itachi how to act in front of women so not to get slapped. I don't think either brother should teach the other. Someone else… maybe Naruto should teach them. That left Gaara and I hanging out on the couch watching television. Sasori and Deidara kept their distance knowing I would get mad otherwise.

(one vote can count. You see how they had to leave? It's Gaara's vote winner time now)

"You were rather… different today during the feast." He commented making me look up from the movie Holiday in handcuffs. I thought about it for a minute then burst out laughing.

"Are you saying this because I punched you in the gut or because I was acting nicer than normal?" I asked making him glare at me.

"Both then. Why were you acting so kind today? You normally wouldn't allow anyone to talk about the engagement or even allow Naruto anywhere near us. It makes me curious. Why do you protect Naruto from us?" He asked making me glare.

"Today's a holiday I care for so that's why I was _kind _and as for Naruto… you would know if you spent some time alone with him. He'll surprise you." I muttered remembering all that he's done for me. I really do care about him. Suddenly my parents entered the house and walked into the dining room ignoring us. "You have to go, along with me. It's my parents and my dinner time. This is the one day a year we are forced to eat together no matter what."

He just nodded and stood up to leave but before he actually left he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes feeling his arm around my waist and his breath blowing my hair gently. Then he let go of me and left. I watched him go for a moment then turned around and headed into the dining room.

"How many engagements do you have?" Mother asked me immediately I sat down first then began to count. I figured it out instantly then grimaced.

"I have seven engagements." I replied dryly. "Four of which are from people you would approve of and the other three. Well if anything happens to them then I will marry that person against their will or not." I threatened thinking of all the things my father could do to them.

He nodded then and stared at me. "I'm still trying to figure out who would be best. Protection wise it would definitely be Kiba or Gaara, but to keep you in check with the business it would be Sasuke. A way to keep our alliances would be for you to be with Neji. Even then… I don't know. It's a hard choice. How will you decide?" Father finally asked as though just to prove to himself that he's smarter than me.

"With each engagement I give the boy a year to find someone else and if he does not then I will marry him granted that he's the only one who didn't find anyone. If there is more left over then I will wait another six months. After that if there still are more than one then I will choose based on who I can stand best." I answered Father honestly.

"Our girl is smart." Mother commented making me stare at her. Grudgingly Father nodded as well making me stare between them. "This way no matter what the suitors she has will respect her and possibly be able to grow to love her through friendship if they lose."

I froze at this. If anyone heard what my parents just said then I could get in trouble. They would all just assume I'm using them when I'm not like that… I guess it's a good thing that Haku lives so far away. Otherwise he would have loved a story like this. I heard something like rustling outside the window but ignored it. It's time to be Thankful not suspicious.


	9. Chapter 9

**The votes so far!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara-5**

**Sasori-3**

**Sasuke-2**

**Naruto-1**

**Haku- 1**

**Unless you vote for a character then they won't be in the fic much if at all. **

"Hey Sakura." Sasori said waking me up from sleeping on the couch. My eyes opened slowly as I yawned. Instantly he crawled over me to check on my face I guess. Leaning down he kissed my forehead waiting for me to fully awaken.

"Sasori you freak why did you do that?" I asked softly feeling really tired all of a sudden. I don't want to deal with flirting today.

"A guy is here to see you and it's hard to let him inside when you're fast asleep. It's dangerous." Sasori informed me as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Some dude named Haku."

I ran to the room just in front of the entrance. That's the only way Sasori could have brought Haku within. Haku was standing there waiting, but when he saw me a smirk covered his face. "You didn't have to dress up just for me." He smiled slyly.

I looked down at my clothes then turn around and walked swiftly to my room with Haku fallowing from behind. I was wearing a brown tank top that showed off everything in my torso, and I had super almost underwear like shorts. "Stupid Jerk." I growled thinking of Sasori who hadn't told me.

When I got to my room I put my back to Haku and took off my shirt and put on a bra and t-shirt. Once I got that on I slipped off my shorts and put on pants. When I turned around to look at him Haku was smirking at me with such a devastatingly handsome look in his face.

"You're much more beautiful than I thought you were." He said blankly making me turn and stare at him. I looked at him with such an emotionless expression.

"Immature but still I understand it's only natural you notice the obvious yea." Deidara said with an annoyed look on his face as he glared at us both. I didn't say or do anything as Sasori walked up behind him.

"Aw it looks like your lackeys came to check up on you." Haku said grinning at them and me. I turned to leave the room when Gaara entered as well. He glowered at Haku as he took my hand and pulled me in close to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked feeling slightly nervous with so many people around me at once. I'm not much of a morning person and with all these people here to bug me… great. Can't I just kill everyone and get it over with?

"I came by to check on you since you seemed pretty nervous about last night's dinner with your parents." He answered making my _lackeys_ glower. I watched the two of them for a moment but they didn't do or say anything to tell me to pay attention.

"Well she's obviously fine, yeah. So go away and leave us all alone, un." Deidara growled as Gaara stared at me for a little while longer then he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my house. "What are you doing, yeah?!" He shouted.

Gaara continued forcing me along with him until we got to a train station. That's when he let me go and held out his hand. "Do you want to run away from it all with me?" He asked making my eyes widen as I stare at his hand. What is he thinking? This makes no sense… why would he do this to me? And how could he expect me to make such an important decision so quickly.

"If you had asked me this same questions a couple months ago then I would have said yes with no question or remorse. Now though… I've met so many people and I have so much more to do. There's a lot of things in my life that I care about now." I told him making the boy nod.

"I figured I should have said it sooner, but I only cared about you this much recently." He informed me with a slight smile. The boy looked at me with a slightly pathetic expression. It made me want to bring him into my arms and stroke his hair. Instead I punched him in the shoulder.

"You look so stupid when you're depressed." I informed him. The boy looked at me with an angered expression that soon turned into a blank one.

"And you look retarded when you're being a jerk." Gaara glowered and made me come with him back to my house. I glared at him and tried my best to not kill the guy but it was becoming increasingly difficult to control my temper around such a man.

When I was in front of my house with Gaara I kicked him square in the face. "Why would you bring me back here?!" I growled making his nonexistent eyebrow twitch as he closed his eyes trying to control himself.

"You idiot. If I took you out for longer than I would be dead and you would be stuck being homeschooled again." Gaara shouted then put his hand to his forehead while shaking his head. I blinked a couple times then looked confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling confused and curious at the same time. He looked at me like I was an idiot. I tried my hardest not to press him too much but it was bugging me. Tell me already, stupid! I could never shout that though otherwise he would never tell me.

"Haven't you noticed how Kiba's goons have been fallowing us every since I kidnapped you?" He asked making me flush in humiliation before glaring at him. He glanced over at me then and rolled his eyes. "You didn't notice at all did you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I shouted. He turned away and left me to explaining everything to my guards and friends Sasori and Deidara. Haku was gone but he said to tell me that he will be coming back very soon. "Guys come on I'm okay! I ever punched and kicked Gaara." I informed them making my boys smirk and hug me tightly for being a good girl this time.

Apparently it's good to beat the crap out of your kidnapper. I guess I need to take that to heart if I don't forget about the advice. "You're such an idiot at times!" Sasori grumbled making me walk away and begin to work on my home work. I'm _way _behind but my parent's got me out of it only because of they told the teacher I was working with the business.

"You're the second person to tell me that today." I grumbled to Sasori. He rolled his eyes then turned to look at Deidara.

"What should we do with her?" He asked making Deidara shrug. I knew then that today would be another difficult one where I would be forced to figure out what to do next. Something tells me that my life is going to be over soon. Not in death but… life as I know it.

"Sakura… come speak with me for a moment." Father said making me turn and look at him with widened eyes. He's never home during the day and he rarely ever wants to talk to me without someone else there. I followed him to his office feeling slightly nervous and angry. I know he'll be cruel and tell me to do something I would never otherwise consider doing.

"What do you want?" I demanded trying to find a way out of the room. If I said anything, even claiming I had to go to the bathroom, it all won't work with my father. He will force me to stay and talk with him. The man called my father smirked at me and turned away to look out the window.

"I would like to talk to you about something… you see I think you may need to rush your engagement. You see the reporter friend of yours came by today to interview you over what we had talked about at dinner the day before." My eyes widened at this but I refused to speak. I can't do that. It would be too cruel to them all.

"Why do I need to get married sooner?" I asked remembering when I was younger and how I never even considered getting married let alone cared about such a thing. Now I watch the man who told me I'd never be loved as long as no one could get close to me. He figured it was my fault ignoring the fact that I was never allowed to see anyone other than mother and him along with my guards. I was able to see Kiba on rare occasions but we never talked.

I was all alone for most of my life and yet father blames me for that when he forbid me from seeing anyone. "I need you to become a suitable heir thanks to an ongoing heart condition of mine." He answered. I didn't allow the words to hurt or touch me. Great dad's dying. What do I care? He's never cared about me.

"Alright then. I'll continue with my plans. You can try your best to make sure the guys get good options other than me. That could help end the competition faster by testing them." I answered feeling someone stare at my back. I brushed off the feeling instantly.

"You are very brilliant my child." Father said with a smile placed on his lips like a mask. He never once smiled for real. All the times I've seen him he always uses a fake smile. This one included. I took a step back making him take a step forward.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded as he leaned in closer to me. He grabbed my hand then slipping something into it before his guards dragged me out of his office. I looked down at my hand to see a beautifully made glass dark angel. She didn't look evil but just misguided. The girl looked just like me, as far as clear glass goes.

"The master no longer needs your presence. He believes you to be a monster so he would rather spend as little time with you as possible." The guard, Pein, said blankly as though he didn't care at all. I didn't either. He's called me worse. I wonder if he's forgotten that he's the one who's made me this way. I've only ever seen him and what he does so I know no other way.

Haku was suddenly in front of me, making my eyes widen. He just smiled his normal grin and then followed me as I led him to the interrogation room. I could hardly think as he sat down comfortably and waited for me to speak. "Wh-Why did you come here?" I asked in a gasping voice. I tried to control my breathing and panic as Haku stared at me curiously.

Talking with Father always leaves me like this inside. I wonder why this talk was especially difficult. Probably because of the fact he's going to die soon. The monster of my nightmares is going to die. It looks like he's human after all. "I came here today to schedule an interview with you, Sakura." He said with a smile that made me suspicious.

"Freak…" I growled then turned to the wall and punched it so hard it cracked under my fist. I'm so angry! I don't know what to do to get it out… Instantly I dragged him with me to the gym in the mansion. I have an idea. "I need to get some anger off my chest before I can talk rationally with you." I informed him. When we got to the gym I immediately started to fight the punching bag using kicks and punches.

"Anger issues? Interesting. I think I'm falling in love." Haku teased making me glare at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright everyone… no new votes… and I don't know how much Gaara I can do while keeping to the plot I'm slowly developing. No one votes for Kiba? Lol just messing with you guys. **

**The votes so far!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara-5**

**Sasori-3**

**Sasuke-2**

**Naruto-1**

**Haku- 1**

**Unless you vote for a character then they won't be in the fic much if at all. **

"I've come here to inform you that… well let's just say that you're not going to have to worry about going to school or anything of that nature for much longer." Haku smirked and watched me wipe my sweat away with a towel.

"What are you talking about?" I asked feeling like he was going to say something I'll regret hearing. Instead he just took my head and led me into the bathroom at the edge of the gym. Once we got inside he shut the door and locked it before turning to look at me.

"Your father is going to die in five months with lung cancer." He informed me with a slightly bitter look in his eyes. "I found this out thanks to an informant of mine. You will inherit the family business at that time."

"… Why did you tell me this?" I asked feeling completely shocked. I didn't exactly know what to feel. Shock was an obvious thing, but should I feel pain over this? It's like crying over a stranger who emotionally abused his kids and is going to die in a couple months. That's basically what it is. I don't know the man whom I call my father.

"I told you this so you know that you won't have to worry about him anymore. Your mother is far too stupid when it comes to your father's business in order to take over, so the only other person he could give it to is you." Haku informed me with a slight smile.

"I'll be financially stable for the rest of my life as long as I fallow his will." I whispered to myself trying out the words I was hearing. Haku nodded and turned around leaving me alone in the bathroom.

"Now you know that the cage you've been in for so long… it's going to die and offer you another cage. The question is, will you enter this new cage or start a new life all on your own?" He asked then finally left me all alone.

I left the bathroom and rushed out of the room to bump into someone. I glanced up and noticed it was Gaara. "What are you doing here?" I asked feeling that 'white sense' within me threatening to kill me until I finally break down and cry or something.

"I'm here to see you, and you on the other hand are here to cry." Gaara said blankly reaching a hand up to my face forcing me to back away. I shook my head roughly and shoved past him while running outside. He fallowed me for some retarded reason and held me against him.

"Leave me alone…" I mumbled feeling a little more than pathetic. Why am I so upset about my father about to die? It makes no sense. He was never there for me and even hates me. How am I supposed to care about someone like that?

"What's the matter?" He asked in his normal dark blank voice. I couldn't believe my ears as he held me even closer by the waist. I took a deep breath but said nothing leaning back against him.

"My father will die in less than five months." I informed Gaara with no emotion. He placed his chin against my head but said nothing. I didn't expect him to. Then he led me back inside as the chill finally hit us.

"You don't care about that… and that's exactly what's bothering you." Gaara stated letting me know that he understands. It filled me up and yet it also made me feel lonely. I truly don't understand my feelings at all, a mystery to myself and everyone around me, but probably not for Sasori and Deidara.

"Exactly." I murmured and blinked away tears. I turned around then and buried my face in his shoulder unable to figure out anything else I can do as the tears finally spilt over. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay to show emotions." He said simply and wrapped his arms around me. We both stood like that for what seemed like hours before he took me to the couch and sat down allowing me to rest my head on his lap as he scanned through the channels on the huge flat screen that covered the wall.

"Help yourself to whatever." I whispered and slowly closed my eyes falling asleep. The last thing I saw before resting was Gaara's slight smile. A smile I've never seen before that looked… nice. When I woke up he was watching Princess Mononoke. I yawned then sat up leaning against him as we watched it together.

Around eight a clock that night Sasori came downstairs from my room looking annoyed. When he saw us on the couch he then seemed angry instead. "Sakura! We've been waiting in your room for hours!" He growled rushing toward me deliberately excluding Gaara from our conversation as he held my hands looking me straight in the eye.

"I've been… through a lot." I told him gently but with enough ferocity to keep him from asking more questions. He sighed in anger then turned around to go back upstairs. He seemed so angry and upset that I couldn't help but feel a little bit… amused. I never see Sasori this annoyed.

"Hasn't everyone?" He asked before leaving our sight. We both stared after him for a while then turned around to look back at the television. We both watched the rest of the movie in silence allowing no communication between us.

"He's right." I muttered to myself as Gaara looked through my collection of movies for the new one. He chose Porco Rosso and began the movie before turning to me.

"People can be right but that doesn't mean that we aren't incredibly selfish creatures whom only care about ourselves. It takes a while to adjust to trusting the outside world and even more to notice others pain and suffering." He explained to me.

"Thank you so much… I guess." I said and laid back continuing to stare at the screen. The maids were rushing around the mansion trying to set up for Christmas. We watched them for a moment longer then Gaara stood up and started to leave.

"See you at school tomorrow. Christmas is coming soon so I'll be waiting for an invite as I'm sure you will be as well." He said leaving the mansion. I watched him go for a moment longer then slowly drifted off to sleep again.

The next morning I got ready rushing around the mansion, trying to make myself look good and whole for the day. I will not let anyone see my weak side today. There is just no way I'm going to do that. I have to remain calm and beat the crap out of someone.

When I got to school with Sasori and Deidara at my back… I found just the person to beat up. Ino was waiting for me looking angry. "How dare you flirt with my Sasuke-kun! You've brainwashed him into becoming your fiancé!" She screamed running toward me ready to pound my face in. I smirked but before I could do anything Deidara held Ino back while Sasori held onto me.

"You shouldn't fight over me… _ladies._" Sasuke smirked walking up to us slowly. I laughed at this and turned away. Of course he'd think this was about him.

"Go dig yourself a grave." I spat and turned away bumping into Neji. He was looking at me with concern but I just shoved past him feeling more like a monster every minute. Maybe dad was right about me. All I can do is turn to anger. That's all I _want _to do.

Every fiber in my being wanted to pound Sasuke's face in but another part of me said no. It gave no reasons but just told me not to. "Sakura!" Sasori called rushing toward me through the crowd of students. I sighed and hid in the shadows out of view. Ironically enough Gaara was there as well. He was reading some book as we both just sat there.

"Come to me whenever you feel like running." He said still reading. My eyes widened at this but I said nothing. He should know that I'm going to take what he told me seriously. I will come to him whenever I feel like running but I don't think that will stop me from going.

Naruto ran up to me then with a huge grin on his face. "Did you really try to beat up Ino, and then threatened Sasuke?" He asked sounding in awe of me. I nodded but said nothing making him hug me tight and kiss my cheek. "You really are amazing aren't you?"

I smiled softly at the innocent boy in front of me and ruffled his hair. "You are too. Maybe even more so. Keep studying to become president okay?" I said with a grin.

"I will! You better keep up with all your fiancés you don't want to miss someone who cheated on you… that might help your decision a bit." He said making me notice a girl huddling against a corner across the school staring at Naruto. He has a fan too?

Immediately I realized who she was. Hinata Hyuuga. "I have to go talk to someone…. I'll see you in class." I said sounding distracted. Instantly I was running up to Hinata to understand her relationship with my fiancé. It's not that I'm jealous or anything, but I'm curious. I need to know for that sake alone.

"Hello Sakura!" She smiled and held her hand out. I bypassed it and leaned in close to her examining her expression. Our faces were just two inches apart when I bent over and whispered in her ear.

"You like Naruto don't you?" I asked softly taking my time looking at her shocked and blushing expression. I don't normally do this to anyone let alone a girl, but I have to know. If she likes Naruto then she has to go for it now otherwise I may take him from her due to our contract.

"I do." She answered softly looking down at the ground. I put my hands at my hips and leaned back then forward before stretching my arms. The girl stared at me as though waiting for what I'd say next. I just smiled at her then and took her hand.

"If you want him then you have to go for him now. Otherwise due to our contract I may take him from you." I told her making Hinata's eyes widen. She glared at me then with a smirk and took my hand.

"I will succeed in stealing him from you." She informed me with a cocky look in her eyes. I smiled at this and let my mind wander. I like Hinata a lot. She has a kind of hidden strength about her that I never find in most people. I held out my hand to her then pulled the girl close.

"Thank you." I whispered before turning to leave. I could feel her stare after me but at the moment I don't really care what she does. I just want Naruto and her to be happy no matter what.

"Sakura!" She shouted making me stop but not turn around. "Thank you for telling me… and for allowing me to pursue him." She said sounding nervous but happy. It made me want to turn around and tell her never to thank me for something that I don't care about. Instead I just smiled softly and continued on my way.

I wonder how many more will be taken away from me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy the updating while it lasts… I don't update much when I get to play Kingdom Hearts. By the way the KH fanfics will start as soon as I beat it. And Kodocha fanfics already posted.**

**The votes so far!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara-5**

**Sasori-3**

**Sasuke-2**

**Naruto-1**

**Haku- 1**

**Unless you vote for a character then they won't be in the fic much if at all. **

I watched the sky turn from blue to orange, red, and yellow. It's twilight. Three months have come and passed since I got my first proposal. I wonder how much longer until Father will finally force me to choose. I held Naruto's hand tightly as we at the bench beside the swings at the park. "Beautiful." He whispered making my eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to push away my thoughts of marriage and turn to my friend Naruto instead. He grinned and pointed at the sky. I looked up at the swirls of colors as the clouds slowly turned purple and the sky a darker blue than before. Streaks of pink blushed over it causing even more _beauty_.

"The sky is so beautiful and it doesn't even have to do anything. I wonder how God feels when he sees his work like this." Naruto whispered with a soft smile and kind eyes. I stared at him for a moment then blinked a couple times.

"What's a God?" I asked curiously. No one has ever explained this word to me or even mentioned it's name. Naruto turned to me with his eyes full of wonder and disbelief. I continued to give him a persistent stare wanting to know the answer.

"God is a powerful being who created us. He made us for a purpose but no one knows what it is until he tells us. God loves you so much that he sent his son down to earth to die on a cross with nails in his hands and feet after being beaten brutally to die for our sins and cruelty." Naruto explained and reached into his backpack then handed me a book called Bible.

"What's this?" I asked as he got up to go. Naruto just smiled at me and ran a hand through my hair with a patient and sweet look on his face.

"It's the book that tells all truths. It should help you quite a bit with that past of yours." He informed me as he left me alone in the park. I didn't reply to him but just opened the book and began to read. I soon found out that Naruto didn't tell me the whole story. Jesus had died for me specifically. He died so that one day I can go to heaven.

"Someone's died for me… He died so that I can see him again in heaven as long as I believe in him." I whispered in complete and utter shock. In my family no one cares for anyone. _Each person is another's pawn._ That's what my father told me when I was five. I had listened intently thinking that _my_ father was as God _should_ be to me.

Suddenly Gaara appeared beside me reading over my shoulder. "So you want to be a Christian?" He asked softly. I nodded knowing what that meant now. I guess I'm just happy that I know someone out there cares about me and can make a difference in my torment. "I hope you'll be happy then."

"Thank you. I guess this means no more unleashing my anger on random strangers at school including Sasuke." I sighed remembering the time with Ino and Sasuke where I almost did beat them both up. I have some anger issues sometimes. I guess it makes me human.

"How much longer until you fall asleep?" Gaara asked as I shook my head to keep my eyes open. Glaring I stood up and began heading in the direction of my home. Instantly a limo skidded to a stop in front of me causing me to jump back bumping into Gaara. He put his hands on my shoulder and pushed me toward the car. "I'm taking you home."

I sighed not objecting or really saying anything to do with this obvious kidnapping. "Why do you care so much about me? Didn't you say our circumstances are the same? Your being forced into this and so am I." I growled feeling a little cranky as I let out a yawn. Gaara smirked and looked out the window.

"You're right. I don't know why I care." He answered not helping my curiosity but answering my question. I let the lack of an answer slip and turn to my buzzing phone. Sighing I picked it up and choked when my Father's voice rang.

"Sakura I need you to go to this address and to room 1730." He said then told me the address. The man sounded slightly tired making me hurry with telling the driver the address father gave me.

"Sorry but that was my dad." I told Gaara making him nod and allow me to go on my way to this new location. To my shock we were at the Trinity Hospital. "Dad?!" I shouted jumping out of the car before it even stopped. I ran inside and hurried to the room that he had told me.

Father was lying in a plain white bed eating a gourmet meal of some type of brown and yellow soup with a light salad on the side. I couldn't bring myself to say or do anything. All I could do was sit in his room and stare at the doctors and nurses rushing around the hospital. "Hello Sakura." He whispered looking tired and weary.

"Hello Father." I answered curtly trying not to do anything to offend him when he's in a hospital. I don't want to hear his insults so close to items that can kill him. I waited for a minute longer then finally turned to him. "What are you doing here?" I demanded hoping Haku wasn't right. How could he be? My father's records are even sealed from me! There's no way a _reporter_ could get a hold of them. There's just no way.

"I'm here because of my lung cancer. I have four more months before I won't need treatment anymore." He informed me in his normal business voice. I watched him for a moment knowing what he meant by that. They won't need to treat a dead patient anymore. I stared at him for a moment longer then turned back to the busy staff members.

"I'll miss you." I said then got up and left the room. Once I was out of his sight I began to sprint outside with tears streaming down my face. He's all I've ever known and he's going to die and leave me all alone! Even if he's never cared, showed me anything but cruelty, or ever even given me a hug… I still love him! Something inside me just won't stop!

"Sakura!" Sasori shouted rushing up to me before holding me in his arms as I cried. "I tracked your phone and was so scared when it told me you were here." He whispered in my ear holding me tighter. I let myself be held as the darkness took over my vision. "Why are you here anyway?"

Taking a deep breath I then answered against his chest. "My father is here." I replied feeling as though my whole being will fall apart at any moment. I could feel his grip loosen allowing me to see a bit of his shock. "I was shocked too." I murmured.

"How are you handling it?" Sasori asked forcing me to think back to my father lying in the bed looking as cruel and heartless as ever. I hugged him to me tightly. I don't know what I'm going to do when my father dies.

"I'm doing good." I said knowing that it was a lie. Possibly the biggest lie I've ever said. I wonder why I even cared about him but I guess that caring was increased after reading the Bible. I don't know if that was a good thing or bad. What else am I to do but care for the man who helped create me and make me into the girl I am today.

"Please don't lie to me…" Sasori whispered making me look up and wipe my eyes. I took a step back as his hands slid to either arm, keeping me to him. I gazed up at him with my hollow eyes and then allowed the hurt, confusion, and flat out pain, fill my expression.

"I still care about him… and I don't know what I'm going to do when he dies." I replied and then walked with him out of the hospital. My legs felt like led but I persisted outside to the car. Sasori said nothing even when we got in the car and headed home. When we got inside he forced me to look at him.

"Do you know for a fact that he will die?" He asked I nodded just as Mother ran into the living room looking at me with bright eyes. She looked like a child that just found a new toy. The woman smirked and walked up to me with a bounce in her step. She was obviously happy about some cruel thing that would lead to my anger.

"You'll never guess how much money we'll get off your dad! Honey, of course you'll be taking over the business and paying for the house and money. I'll be taking some off of your daddy so that I can go shopping as much as before without borrowing from you much." She said with a smirk looking happier than anything.

My mother obviously thought long and hard about this. It's also obvious that she knew beforehand somehow. I wanted to slap her and tell the girl that she's a devil but of course that's wrong to tell your mother. "You only married him to have the money didn't you?" I asked dryly making her look at me curiously.

"You just realized that? Before you ask, the only reason I had you was because your father wanted an heir to his thrown in the company." She answered gently making me glare at her as the pain of reality finally sunk in. I was only created by these people as an heir to the company but for God… I guess it was some other reason.

"Don't listen to her… I'm happy you're here in this world." Sasori informed me with kind eyes. I could tell that he was serious but also upset. He was angry at my mother for telling me such a heartless thing. I knew this and yet I couldn't help myself I had to ignore him for my own good. If I don't then I may just finally live here forever.

"Sakura, darling are you okay? You need to stay in top shape if you're going to run the family company! If not then you may wind up like your idiot father. Although it is possible that his stupid genes have already infected you. Oh well I can probably make money off of… never mind! I'll see you later!" She called before leaving us in peace.

"What a horror, yeah." Deidara smirked and walked up to us. "Why didn't you invite me to the pity party, un?" We both stared at him in shock then stuttered to find the right answer.

"Dude where did you come from?" I asked feeling completely baffled for some unfathomable reason. He smirked once more and hugged me tight and spun me around in a circle.

"I've been here, bored out of my mind, waiting for you, yeah." He answered letting me know how much he cared. He does this from time to time. I think it's so I don't feel lonely when I'm out looking for something, this way I always know someone's back home waiting for me.

"Thank you." I answered softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**The votes so far!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara-5**

**Sasori-3**

**Sasuke-2**

**Naruto-1**

**Haku- 1**

**Unless you vote for a character then they won't be in the fic much if at all. **

I set a black rose on my father's grave and turned away to get into the limo so I could go to school. Sasori and Deidara stayed by my side keeping people away but I let a few people talk to me. Well just Naruto. "Sakura are you okay?" He asked softly. **(There was 1 vote for Naruto so this is what happens to people with 1 or no votes… LOL I'm a bit evil right now)**

I smiled at him happy that he's here for me. "I'm fine! I'm just happy you're here with me!" I grinned holding out my arms to him expecting the hug he normally gives me. My eyes widened at his pitiful expression as he turned away and looked back at me with tears in his eyes.

"About the deal we made… I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean to!" Naruto cried making Sasori and Deidara look back at him blankly. He let the tears trail down his cheeks pitifully. I let my arms fall to my sides as he took a deep breath before explaining. "I've fallen in love with someone new. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga." He told me causing my breathing to stop and eyes to widen.

"So she did it… she took you away from me." I whispered feeling the world crash around me. My first friend was taken away by my new friend. He smiled bitterly at me and kissed my cheek before he turned to leave. I watched him go and let myself take a deep breath then turned to my friends.

"Hey guys… let's go on to class." I said gently knowing how much it was killing me inside. How much longer until I fall apart? They looked at me with pitying expressions making me punch the brick wall beside me as hard as I could, causing it to crack under my fist.

"Sakura?" Deidara asked softly using his puppy voice. I blinked back all of my emotions except for the anger. That was the only thing that doesn't hurt. Anger won't hurt me… not ever. I turned and fixed him with my best glare. He flinched back as Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"Leave me alone." I told them both darkly. The boys stared at me as I walked away to class. I'm turning back… into the fighter I once was. When I got to class no one came near me knowing my anger instantly. No one wanted to die. That's when Neji came up to me and gave me a single black rose.

"I heard about your father." He said as Naruto entered the classroom. "His funeral was this morning wasn't it? Is that why you weren't in class? You should have just taken the day off of school." He said gently making Naruto's eyes widen as he turned to stare at me in horror. I ignored him and turned to Neji instead.

"Thank you but you didn't have to. My father had people whose jobs were to call me a monster each day I've been alive. His death meant nothing." I said letting my anger fill me and take away all my pain. Neji gave me a sad look but didn't say anything farther. It was obvious he was being cautious with my anger so close to the surface.

"I don't believe that you have no feelings for him." Neji told me as Naruto cried and ran out of the classroom. I rolled my eyes at the boy and tried not to feel bad for him. If I care… that will hurt more than having to see him abandon me once again. At least he can know that it was poor timing that he informed me of his leaving me.

Once class started I noticed Haku out of the corner of my eye talking to Naruto outside the classroom with a smirk on his face. It made me want to pound his face in then ask questions later. I blinked twice as Haku laughed at Naruto's crying face. This made me pause then turn back to the boring lecture. "You mess with Sakura, you die." Gaara growled to Sasuke as he began to lean toward me.

I glanced back at Gaara curiously but he wasn't even looking at me. He still had his eyes on Sasuke. Correction; he still had his _glare _on Sasuke. "Back off of him Gaara. You murder him then you'll die. That's just how it works." I told the boy while staring at the teacher with a bored expression.

"Thank you Sakura!" Sasuke cried reaching over to hug me. I then turned and glared at him twice as hard as Gaara did. He backed away as though he was just burned. The poor boy just doesn't know when to quit does he?

"Just because I saved you from Gaara, does not mean I won't do harm to you myself if you try anything." I informed him with a slight smirk. I like being angry all the time. It makes me out to be tough and cruel which helps to keep people away. I want to be all alone so this is the best way to do it.

Sasori and Deidara looked like they were in pain as they watched me continue to go on through the day like this. It was almost as if they were upset at my new outlook and attitude. I can't blame them but I guess it does hurt knowing that they don't understand… if they did they would they allow me to do this. I need some way to live without getting hurt.

"Sakura I am _so _sorry! I didn't know how bad of a day it had been for you!" Naruto cried suddenly back in the classroom. I noticed that Haku was gone but that didn't bother me. He doesn't even go to this school. I ignored Naruto and tried to focus on the teacher but he was more focused on the drama. What kind of a teacher is that?!

"Whatever just go away." I replied softly hoping he wouldn't tell the whole class what happened. I don't want to get all of the boy's hopes up. That would just hurt me more. Instead Naruto turned to face all of my other fiancés making me glare as the pain and humiliation would fill everyone's mind once they realized what had happened to me. "Don't you _dare_."

He stood up in front of the whole class and told them what happened, as I knew he would. "I told Sakura today that I have found someone else I would like to hopefully marry one day. I later found out that her father's funeral was this morning. You boys have one less competition now. I'm out of it." I wanted to run away or strangle the boy but the silence that filled the class was making my ears go numb. Finally I stood up and left the school.

Picking up my phone I called mother. "I would like to be homeschooled again." I told her then hung up. Sasori and Deidara remained by my side even though I knew this was beginning to do them more harm than it was ever worth. I'm beginning to pity the people forced in my company.

Once I got to the house Sasori finally grabbed my arm. "What's wrong with you?!" He demanded obviously not realizing this is the new me. No matter what anyone says this will be me. I don't need to feel guilty for blocking myself from pain. My eyes burned as he continued to glare at me.

"This is me." I answered causing his eyes to widen before he turned back into his angry self. Deidara gripped his arm and gave him a harsh look making the boy stop and turn to him with a curious look. I wanted to ask what they were thinking but instead Deidara answered Sasori and my question at once.

"She's hurt, yeah. Let her have her anger for now. Sooner or later she'll have to let all of this go… didn't you even realize that she's had so much trauma in such a short period of time, un." Deidara said simply. Sasori's eyes widened once again before he scowled and left the room. He was mad because Deidara could read me better than him.

"Thank you for understanding." I said bluntly he smiled and walked away before letting me see him watery eyes. It made my own flash a hidden emotion I didn't want anyone to see. The boy looked so depressed that it made my heart pound.

"Please turn back to your old self soon. This new personality scares us all." He said with a slight frown then walked away. I watched him go letting my mind wander and eyes water. Why can't anyone just leave me alone for once?!

I ran outside allowing the wind to blow my hair back and dry my tears. I passed each house not caring to even lose my way. All I need right now is to finally be all alone. I kept running until I got to the graveyard my father was buried in.

I was too young to be able to arrange the funeral arrangements so mother went cheap putting him in a normal graveyard with a simple and plain tombstone. I fell before the grave and laid down in front of the stone and held my hand up tracing the words on the cold hard stone.

"An amazing business man who put it before all." The words said in my father's place. This fits him perfectly but I love him anyway. I don't know why. Maybe it's because he's my father no matter what anyone says or he says himself. The man is a part of me.

"I miss you… even though you were never there to begin with." I told him gently letting my anger fade for a moment as his cruelty filled me. For some reason I could feel a little bit of gentleness and love here now in his grave's company.

"This seems like an odd place to hang out in." Haku smirked laying beside me as we both stared up at the sky with stars reigning above us. It made me feel at home even with this strange boy beside me. I didn't say anything and just took his hand. "My offer still stands." He said with a slight smirk causing a smile to cross my lips.

"I might take you up on that sooner than we both think." I answered letting the night air get to us both as we cuddled closer. Maybe it's… okay that I lost Naruto. I still have Haku as a friend. I also have others as well. I won't give up on my anger though. I need it to keep me alive. When I've given up on my life here then I will take up Haku's offer.

"I hope you think wisely before you do." Haku answered making me sigh then glare. I wonder how much longer it will be until people start listening to me again. Probably a long time but who knows? I could just run away from everyone including Haku. "I'll take you in though, even if I think you haven't." He smirked. I smiled at this and let myself be happy for a moment.

After an hour of laying in the cold night air I got up and left feeling a little less than happy after seeing Haku's sleeping face. Sighing I slipped his phone out of his front pocket and called Orochimaru sending him to retrieve his 'friend'.

Once I got home I noticed Deidara and Sasori pacing in the living room as though they were waiting for me. Ignoring them both I walked past into my room letting the warm air and essence of sleep fill me.

Fighter.

**For the person who voted for Naruto... you can change your vote for someone else. In fact if anyone else would like to change votes they may! just remember all votes of 3 or under will be destroyed in this fic**


	13. Chapter 13

**As I said in the last chapter everyone may now restart votes. No one may pick Naruto**

**My votes**

**Kiba- 1**

**Haku-1**

**Neji-1**

**Now you all may vote. You can pick the same person as before if you want but remember. Anyone under 3 will be taken out of the story in one way or another.**

I walked into the school feeling everyone's gaze. Neji was the first one to walk up to me. For some reason I haven't seen Sasori or Deidara in a while. Since I disappeared last night it seems as though all I can think about is how my father was. "Sakura are you okay?" He asked looking at me in the eyes with his face just two inches from mine.

"Get away from me traitor." I growled and shoved him to the side rushing past to get to class. He allowed me to get past then fallowed me in. I ignored everyone, even the teacher. I have my own tutors at home. After today I won't even be going to school here.

"Sa-Sakura? I wo-would like to th-thank you for allowing me to ha-have Naruto." Hinata smiled in front of me. I looked up at her with a dark glare.

"Get away from me. I don't want your retarded traitor germs anywhere near me." I informed her looking out the window without a care in the world. She gasped, took a step back, and then began to cry as she ran away out of the door to her _precious_ Naruto.

Itachi ran a hand through my hair sitting beside me. I allowed him to. "You've become quite the demon haven't you?" He whispered trailing a finger down the jaw line of my face. Father chose him… should I choose him as well?

"What are you talking about, yeah?!" Deidara demanded from outside the classroom. I listened even though I already knew what was going on and had predicted their reaction beforehand.

"There must be some kind of mistake!" Sasori growled but Kiba remained firm. They were to no longer be my guards and from now on Kiba will assign people to my side whenever I may need them. I'm getting rid of my past happiness. It's time I became the monster that father made me to be.

Instantly my ex-guards ran into the room and collapsed in front of me. "Sakura tell him that he's got his wires crossed or something, un!" Deidara cried desperately in front of me. I turned and look him straight in the eye.

"Would you just leave me alone? How much longer until you both finally accept that I don't _need_ you anymore?! I bet you didn't even know that I _never _wanted you two. You poor little losers. Go home and cry to your mommies. I don't want you around me anymore." I told them with my serious gaze feeling the rock in my chest freeze just slightly.

Deidara and Sasori looked at me with slightly watery eyes causing me to feel slight shock but I hid it swiftly. Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm and began pulling him away from me. "Let's go. It's obvious that we're not wanted here." He muttered as I turned back to the window.

"Thank you so much for hiring me Sakura!" Kiba grinned sitting on my right. I nodded absently and felt the world around me go black. This is the way it'll be for me from now on. Once the circumstances are right then I will end it all and everyone will be happy again with me gone.

During lunch I sat with Itachi. We gazed at the sky with me in his arms. "You were beautiful and wild before… I wonder what changed." Itachi mused playing with my hair. I didn't answer knowing that Itachi liked me better this way. Now he has no competition and I'll be easier to manage.

"Do you like broken things?" I whispered feeling the coldness of his body propping up my own. It was cold. There was no warmth between us, but I guess my father would know that there never would be. Itachi laughed lightly and kissed my neck.

"Of course… why else would I choose you?" he asked letting me know that he understands. This man knows that I'm broken and he doesn't mind. He likes that I'm broken. I sighed and looked up at him as he rested his chin on my head.

"I wonder if we'd fit." I muttered knowing that I'm too far gone to get a happy ending but an okay one might be good. I lifted my hand up so it looked as though my hand was grabbing the left over moon. Itachi lifted his hand as well so our fingers would intertwine with his hand on top of mine.

"Even if we don't it doesn't matter." He said making me look up at him curiously. The boy trailed his hand down to the waist of my shirt then began to pull it up slightly. Just then Haku walked up with a smirk on his face.

"Your new guards don't seem to like me very much." Itachi said with a smirk. I glared at him thinking of Haku as the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. No matter what I do he knows the outcome beforehand and will laugh and play watching me fall that day. This is how he is.

"Go away!" I growled standing up. Itachi stood up behind me but said and did nothing. For some reason I expected this. He's not the type to get involved or help when I need it, but he'll be there to enjoy the ride.

"Sakura don't you remember our little chat last night?" He asked making my eyes widen realizing why he had come.

"It's not time yet…" I said softly knowing that I can't move under his dark gaze. I can't leave everything yet! It's not time! I still have so much more to do!

"I know that. I only came to thank you for the good chat." He smiled and walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm an option too… don't forget that. Watch out… I know a couple of your fiancés have found someone new…" he whispered then left leaving me baffled and Itachi smirking.

"Fun brat." Itachi commented and sat down and motioned for me to come down with him. Instead of going back to our world together I turned away and left for the school. I know he's not the type to get involved but can't he care at all that someone just flirted with someone he chose? Is it too much to ask for someone to care?!

"She doesn't know what she's talking about, yeah!" Deidara shouted making me glance over and see him and Sasori in the parking lot. I hid behind and nearby tree and listened to them.

"Whether she does or doesn't isn't necessary. She fired us. We should just go home and pack all of our things." Sasori answered looking angry and tired.

"If we leave… then who will wipe her tears or keep her warm at night, un?" Deidara asked as tears filled his dark eyes. "Who will tell her that someone loves her and wants her to live, and that they'll never leave her side, yeah?! No one will be there for her, un! Once we leave Sakura will be all alone, yeah!"

The rock became even more cold as I realized this was true. I'm going to lose the very people who care most for me. No one else will be able to be there or bring themselves to care. I'll finally be all alone. "Don't you think she knows this? Let's just go. We need to be moved out and gone by the time she leaves school." Sasori growled and headed to the car.

I got out of my hiding spot and reached my hand out as though to stop them, but then I stopped myself. I won't do it. I have to lose everything, and then I'll die. I have to become the monster. My breathe began to feel cold, even my chest did, because deep within the rock was becoming ice and would soon full freeze leaving no warmth in its place.

"Come on mistress Sakura. If you don't leave now, then you'll be late for class." My new guard informed me. I get a new one each day so I never have to grow close. This one was a man with silver hair and deep purple eyes.

I hurried to class making the man run to keep up with me. This was an annoyance to me but I hurried him along to my class with three minutes to spare. If we had walked fast or even ran at his pace then we would have been late. "Don't ever disappoint me like that again." I told him darkly making the man flinch back then nod swiftly and give me his apologies.

I watched Sasuke walk smoothly up to Hinata and pull her out of the classroom. I watched them in the hall for a moment then noticed Sasuke cover her mouth with his hand, her face looked terrified making me stand up and go out there. "It'll be nice and fun… you'll see." He smirked whispering loudly in her ear.

He had his other hand at her hip letting me know what he wanted to do with her. I grabbed his wrist and shoved the boy to the ground setting her free. Hinata bowed a thank you then hugged me tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" She kept repeating in my ear hugging me tighter as I felt tears at my shoulder and back. I glared at Sasuke once he began to stand up.

"Don't mess with anyone unless they give you permission." I informed him with a blank and emotionless voice. He stared at me with a slight smirk.

"I thought you'd be happy. With all three of our companies together we'd be unstoppable." He said with a glint of malice in his eyes. I turned to Hinata. She paused seemingly frozen in his words. I knew she was silently calculating the probability of me taking her side yet again. It was obvious that she knew I wouldn't.

"Sasuke… you are such a retard. Neji will be the one to inherit the company and even if you did get her then all you would earn was the weakling of the family who has affairs with her true love Naruto." I said and punched him in the gut.

Hinata ran off then into the classroom where her Naruto was waiting with open arms. I doubt she would tell Naruto what just happened especially since his old spark, Sakura was involved. She may like me as a friend but never would I be invited to hang out with her when Naruto is around.

"You did good." My guard smirked. I turned to look at him seeing the satisfied smirk and the warm eyes. He has no idea what went down out there.

"Now that I have saved her purity and am marrying the Itachi Uchiha then of course I would be able to keep strong ties with both companies no matter what I do. It was simply a matter of calculation." I informed him knowing that this was true. My first thought was that I can do anything to harm Sasuke since I will be marrying his brother.

"I… guess you are as heartless as you seem." The guard sighed as I turned back to the window. The truth is… my second thought was that Hinata is such a stupid weakling and I hate weaklings, but I have to help her.

I glared at the sky just outside of the window knowing that it won't rain today like how I had wanted. Instead the sky will remain. Perhaps that's something else I will soon hate as well.

Hater.


	14. Chapter 14

**As I said in the last chapter everyone may now restart votes. No one may pick Naruto**

**The votes**

**Kiba- 1**

**Haku-1**

**Neji-1**

**Gaara- 1**

**Itachi- 1**

**Now you all may vote. You can pick the same person as before if you want but remember. Anyone under 3 will be taken out of the story in one way or another.**

**Lucky for you there weren't enough voters for me to get rid of a character XP**

I stared at the four walls around me and thought about the business. I need to make it as secure as possible until it happens… Immediately my father appeared in front of me with a smirk on his face. "My daughter it looks as though I've underestimated you." He said simply making me look down at our business work in pride.

"I guess I assumed you'd keep at least a little amount of people around who would care for you. I thought your selfish desires would wish for that much at least." He laughed cruelly. I stared up at him with wide eyes then laid my head on the desk in front of me gently.

"I was just fallowing what you would have wanted." I replied too tired to lift my head up. He laughed once again and then shoved his face in front of my own. "I'm so sorry! Do you want me to try to get them all back?" I asked desperately hoping not to make father angry.

He just smirked and patted my head. I couldn't feel it but I could see his hand on my head. "No you stupid child. I just want you to continue as you are, working on the business and falling in love with Itachi. That is how it should be. I always hated those two idiots who guarded you. I'm happy you got new ones." He smirked and then disappeared.

"Sakura?" A guard asked hesitantly. I glanced over at him and then sighed.

"Go outside of the room and guard me please. Geniuses working can also be mistaken for insanity." I explained knowing he probably assumed I was because my father's ghost haunts me. I think he's a ghost… maybe I'm wrong. It could be that I'm the one that's… been wrong all this time. Ugh this conversation hurts.

I glanced over at the retreating guard and thought about the pact I made. I need to marry someone soon because of how uncertain my fate is otherwise. Perhaps I shouldn't marry the Uchiha and choose someone else… then again father will be angry.

Is he really a ghost or a figment of my imagination? It scared me to guess. Instead I stood up and left the paperwork. I still have an hour more of work to do before it can all end before my eyes. Then when it ends… I wonder if I'll be happy. I've never lived a life other than this one. Is it possible for someone like me to find happiness? Someone whom her parents couldn't even care about?

"Sakura?" A voice asked making me turn around and then trip over my own feet and fall forward into him. "Wow, you're a little clutzy aren't you? I just came by to see how you're doing but by the looks of things it seems like you need my help." He smiled with a faint white glow around him. It's probably my imagination.

"Yes… thank you so much, Kiba." I said letting out a sigh of relief. I thought for a moment that I would lose myself in front of him. Instead I was able to speak. Something about the words that he said… it just brought me out of darkness and into some sort of light.

"It's no problem. You were freaking my guards out anyway, something about you talking to yourself in a strange way. Oh well right? Let's just help you get your work finished." He grinned taking my hand and leading me to the table.

For some reason I felt safe here. Kiba's always had this presence around me but he never said anything. He just helped in some way or another and gave me his smile then left. This is how Kiba always is to me, but this time it seems as though he wishes to help with something that would expose himself to my presence.

"Thank you. After I get this work done… I don't know what I'm going to do." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Kiba grinned then and took my hand and put it to his lips.

"You should just say you want to hang out after work. I don't like subtle stuff all that much." He teased and picked me up and hugged me tightly before turning around and beginning to tackle the work. I stared at him oddly and thought for just a moment that he kind of reminds me of Deidara.

"I didn't mean it like-" I started but then just shook my head. I don't want to explain. Who knows what could happen if I do. Besides the place won't be as it should if someone else knows. I sat beside him and continued on our work hoping to finish as soon as possible.

"Wow… this work only took us twenty minutes. I thought it'd be much longer." Kiba sighed and began to stretch and rub his muscles. I forgot that he never likes to keep his body still for long. "If it was a bit longer I might have had time to think of what we could do after this but I guess now we have to wing it."

I stared at him in awe and surprise then gasped when he grabbed my hand and dragged me forward out of my mansion and into the streets. Instantly a black car pulled up and one of his guards left. "Get in." Was all Kiba said as he jumped into the car. I hesitated for a moment then jumped in feeling the rush of excitement pulse through me.

Maybe I can wait a little longer before the ending… I can have fun until then right? That's not against the rules for someone like me… I hope. I glanced over at Kiba's happy face and began to wonder. Maybe this is the place I belong in. I can have fun like this with Kiba all the time and just be happy.

Immediately he stopped and pulled into to a place I couldn't quite see, and then dragged me out of the car to the store's seller. "I'd like to get two vanilla ice creams." He said simply and took out his wallet. I stared at the ice cream with lust and desire. I've never had one of these before!

"Thank you so much!" I grinned and took the ice cream once it was done. Kiba stared at me with wide eyes and then they softened as a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"You have a nice smile. It's like a rare beauty that hardly anyone ever gets to see. I want to see it more often if that's okay." He whispered and kissed my cheek softly. I stared up at his eyes and felt something heat me up within. My cold heart… is warming slightly.

I was about to reply but then my father appeared behind him and glared at me full heartedly. I jumped back and fell not realizing we were on a bridge. The ice cream shop fifty feet away, Kiba just four feet away, and me the girl who's falling off a bridge. I reached my hand out making him jump into action.

He reached out to grab my hand and caught it just barely, and began to lift me up. I stared up at him with gratitude and relief the hurried into the car ignoring his confused but happy face. "I'm so glad you didn't fall! You scared me to death out there." He informed me as we buckled our seat belts and pulled out.

"I scared myself to death too." I murmured and thought of my father and how angry he looked. I've found someone who could even care for the person my father wanted me to be. I don't blame him for looking angry but I do blame myself for clinging to this happiness and kind thing that Kiba's done for me.

"Thank you, Sakura." Kiba smiled and hugged me tightly. "I don't care if I lose the stupid wedding thing. I love you so much. Please don't give up just yet." He whispered not realizing what his words truly meant to me.

I guess I shouldn't make the ending happen just yet. I should wait a little longer and then… when it's all beginning to prove to be an ending I will leave. That makes the most sense. Kiba smiled and ruffled my hair then left me be. I watched after him for a moment then turned back to my mansion and shivered. It's time to go back to where my father is… and to where I will have to remain for the rest of my life here.

Psycho.


	15. Chapter 15

**As I said in the last chapter everyone may now restart votes. No one may pick Naruto**

**The votes**

**Gaara-2**

**Itachi- 2**

**Kiba- 1**

**Haku-1**

**Neji-1**

**Now Anyone under 3 will be taken out of the story in one way or another.**

I walked around the mansion and began to realize something… I may not have enough time to do as I have in the past. My work for the next six months is finished and I have nothing else to do. A bitter smile crossed my lips as I turned to my father.

"Here's something you didn't know I would do. I will finally free myself from you." I whispered to him causing his face to twist to one full of anger. I laughed and grabbed the phone and dialed Haku's number. "It's time." I told him and smirked once a knock hit my door instantly.

"What are you doing?! Have you forgotten about the business?!" he demanded shouting after me. I was at the door with my back towards him and my credit card in my pocket. I turned around and smirked at him with a single tear falling down my cheek.

"I'm kicking mom out of my house since I am of legal age to do so, and I will take care of the business in my spare time. I am no longer your slave. I'm finding my own way and starting all over with my life far from here." I informed him and watched as the illusion slowly disappeared with a look of bitterness on my father's face.

"Goodbye." I whispered and opened the door. Everything turned black as I knew it would and I fell into a peaceful slumber. I could feel all the pain, anger, and hatred begin to leave me in this dream. I was with everyone again and having fun. We were all smiling, even Sasuke was there looking happy.

Once I woke up I found myself in Haku and Orochimaru's place. I got up and smiled at them. "Hey there, sleeping beauty." Haku said with a grin. Orochimaru was flipping through the television and Haku was going through the bills at the kitchen table. There life here looked so simple and yet fun at the same time.

"How long was I out?" I asked feeling the happiness ring with every word. I couldn't stop feeling happy and grateful. I now have a new life I can live and be in! I can start all over with these two by my side! I can find myself!

"You were out for a couple hours. Here you go. Some kid wanted me to give this to you for wherever you wound up. He had spiky blond hair. You know him?" He asked not even looking up as he tossed me a silver metal holder with a stringy cross on the front. I opened it up to see the holy bible within.

"Yes I do… he was my best friend." I smiled softly and tried to keep myself from crying. I opened it up and began to read the book.

"Is this brat always going to be so chipper? It's getting annoying." Orochimaru hissed and looked over at me with a look of disdain. I smirked at him and stuck my tongue out making his eyes widen. I laughed at that and pointed at him. He glared and stood up but Haku stopped him.

"You know she can take you down easy." Haku smiled and waved nonchalantly toward me. "She used to beat up kids all the time if they got in her way or made her angry. You should have seen her with the soda machine."

I glared at Haku and shook my head. "You stalker, I hadn't even known you then." I growled. Haku just shrugged and took out his pen and notepad.

"I'm a reporter. I have to fallow people from time to time." He grinned then stood up. "Do you want to fix yourself up a bit and come to the store with me?" Haku asked. I got up instantly and ran to the bathroom, and finger brushed my hair.

"Yea I need to buy myself some things so I can actually live here." I said and glanced out the window at the huge green field with yellow daisies and roses scattered across it. Sighing I smiled softly. This new home is too beautiful… Suddenly a hat was thrown on my head.

"Stuff your hair in that and buy some dye at the store. You need to stay incognito." Orochimaru informed me and then walked off in the direction of the living room. I nodded then blushed realizing he was just in boxers and a frat boy white t-shirt.

"I'll stay hidden don't worry. My fiancés are the only ones who will look for me if anyone. Maybe my ex guards, but I doubt it." I informed them then walked outside and smiled at the field and country feel to this place.

"Are you ready?" Haku asked making me turn around to see two bikes. He was on the blue one and the other was dark purple. I nodded and hopped on the dark purple ready to go. I followed him and watched the town wake up from its early morning. I knew that this was something normal for them but… it's so _different_ to me.

When we got to the store we split up. I was to look for stuff I need and he looked for stuff for him and Orochimaru. Before he could say anything I told him I'm paying for everything. You can't argue with a trillionaire.

When I got to the hair products aisle a man walked in with me. I glanced over at him then paled. It was Gaara. "Have you seen a girl with pink hair around here?" He asked me glancing around the room. I shook my head and turned to look at shampoo so he wouldn't get suspicious. "Alright… but if you ever see her please call this number." He said and handed me his Sabaku corporation card.

"I will do." I said disguising my voice the best I could. Instantly Gaara sighed and slid to the floor shaking his head. "What's wrong?" I asked knowing it'd be weird if I didn't.

"She's smart enough to hide away forever with me never catching a glimpse. With all the money she has… it just makes this situation worse." He growled looking seriously annoyed.

"Just wait a bit. I'm sure she'll come back." I replied with a smile then inwardly smacked myself. Now I'm going to sound like I know something!

"Why do you think that?" he asked with a suspicious glare. I stared at him with my mouth gaping and began to stutter trying to think of something to say. "Ah I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap or glare… this is really bugging me." He apologized and then stood up.

"I can't tell you how… or why I think this… but I just know she'll come back! It may be in a week… or a month. Maybe even a year! She will come back though!" I told him accidently letting my voice slip out at the beginning but I swiftly changed it back.

"Thank you. What's your name kid?" Gaara asked. I realized something then. He was being nice. All this time talking with me and he was being nice to someone he thought was just a stranger.

"My name is Hina." I said then mentally slapped myself for taking Hinata's name. He just nodded then turned to go. "Wait! What's yours?" I asked. It'd be strange if I didn't.

"It's on the card." He replied mysteriously. I stared down at the card and noticed that it did say Gaara on it… does that mean that his father relinquished his ruling of the business to Gaara already? That's odd. I turned around to bump into someone holding out a dye box.

"Black would look good on you." A familiar voice said making me look up and then jump back in shock. It was Itachi! What are they doing here?! I've only been missing for less than a day!

"What do you want?" I asked feeling a part of me go numb with fear. I can't have my past coming here to try and take me away! I still need to heal and get over my past! I still have so much to work through!

"I just wanted to make sure you chose my color. With each suitor there is a different color you could choose to represent them… so you need to pick my color." He informed me making me smirk and walked away from him.

"I think I'll go blond." I told him with a smile. Blond would have represented Naruto but now… now it will represent my new life.

"So you choose Deidara?" he asked in shock. I blinked a couple times then remembered how he had also proposed to me.

"Oh… then I guess I should choose white." I replied blankly and picked white. Itachi didn't say anything and watched me pick out shampoo, deodorant, and then a shaver, after that he disappeared. I glanced around the store and sighed. I didn't see anyone else from my past here.

"Hey Sakura are you ready yet?" Haku asked showing up right behind me. I shook my head making him look at me oddly. "Did you have a hard time deciding or something?" He wondered.

"No… two people from my past were here and spoke with me. Gaara and Itachi. Gaara didn't know who I was but Itachi did. This will be a bit annoying." I said feeling angry. I wanted a clean break… a new start. Now here I go making promises to come back and talking to fiancés.

"That's cruel. Perhaps this is God's way of telling you to go back." Haku said then we finished grocery shopping. I just needed to buy some clothes, shoes, and toothpaste and toothbrush.

When we got home Orochimaru had chicken and dumplings ready for us to dig into. "Itadekimasu!" We all said at once. When we began to dig in I started to wonder what they normally talk about, but no sooner did I wonder that Orochimaru began to talk.

"So Haku, what column are you going to be writing about for this weekend's issue?" he asked making Haku look up with a smirk.

"It will be on a Ms. Hyuuga who has just gotten engaged to a commoner! Oh the shock!" he joked making us laugh. That's good for them! I still am selfish and wish he was still mine but I'm happy all the same. "Apparently they're both fighting over who gets to have Ms. Haruno as their maid of honor or best man." He continued.

"What?" I asked feeling a blush creep over my face. They want me in their wedding?! I didn't even think they would let me attend let alone be in it!

"Apparently the whole Hyuuga family wants you to be there. Neji had even commented saying "I can't wait to see Ms. Haruno again. Sakura, whether she knows it or not, is a friend of mine along with being my sister's." It was quite a moment." Haku smirked and dug in a bit more to hit food. I stopped eating and began to think about it.

"I wish I got to know Neji a bit more rather than being as mean as I was to him." I said and then continued to eat. Haku nodded making me laugh and playfully glare at him.

"You are sick. No one can be as happy as you. It's just disgusting." Orochimaru complained glaring at me. I laughed to myself and shook my head.

"I used to be a monster… one that rarely smiled or showed any other emotion rather than anger and hatred. I bet you would have liked that better am I right?" I asked slyly.

"Of course! If you were like that all I'd have to do is beat the crap out of you and be done with it. Have you ever tried to beat up a happy person?" He asked angrily making Haku and I both laugh at him.


	16. Chapter 16

**My mom bought my monitor so I'm waiting for it to come in the mail... sadly I'm sick with the flu too... so yea these are the main reasons why I'm not updating like normal.**

**As I said in the last chapter everyone may now restart votes. No one may pick Naruto**

**The votes**

**Gaara-4**

**Itachi- 2**

**Kiba- 1**

**Haku-1**

**Neji-1**

**I won't take anyone out just yet... I'm so bored with taking out characters lately... you can thank my fic that keep killing people off.**

I ran outside feeling the heat on my skin and wind in my hair... today will be the day I go back home. I keep checking the news but so far my disappearance hasn't come up once. Mom must be hushing it up so that she can get ready to take over and get all the money. "Are you ready, stupid?" Orochimaru growled. I laughed at this.

"Sure thing, moron." I replied and grabbed my bags that were just outside the door of the cabin. Haku was inside writing away at his laptop. I smiled softly at this and walked inside as I kissed him on the forehead. He looked up at me and then smirked.

"I'm already working on your article. 'The cold heiress Sakura Haruno finally found the spring'. The title needs work but oh well I'll try to think of something else." He said placing his pen at his lips. Even though he's not writing with it he always keep the pen close at hand so that it could inspire him or be a utensil when he needs to write something.

"It's corny." I said simply making Haku turn around and punch me playfully as we both laughed.

"Anytime you need to start over, need a place to crash, or need some friends to laugh with... you can always come here." He informed me with a soft smile as I winked and turned to go.

"Of course! I'll be back when I feel like it or perhaps when I have a great story for a great reporter. One or the other." I told him in an I-don't-care voice.

"Hey! You better not help out any other reporters! I'm the only one who can interview you!" He called threateningly after me.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure." I replied. I got into my car and laughed lightly. I ran away and here I am coming back not even a week later. Am I just a fool or perhaps I'm the world's worst runaway. Then again the only thing I'm running away from is my old life and my old self. Who knows.... perhaps I don't have to run anymore. This is just speculation though... it may not be correct.

"Are you ready to go, Ms. Haruno?" A small but kind voice asked. I looked up to see someone I didn't expect. A boy with an afro and eighties glasses looked back at me making me smile then burst out laughing.

"Shino! I never expected to see you after such a long time! You were my maid when I was six right? You sucked! My parents fired you on day one but I told them I would love it if you would become my driver! It never happened but it looks as though you finally are as I wished.... I know that sounds cruel but I'm happy to see you again." I said with a soft smile. He smiled back which is odd for him because he never did once before this. The boy was such a klutz. I was scared for his future.

"I would of loved being your driver. If your parents would let me then I wouldn't mind being it now." He told me making a mask of calm coldness fill me.

"My father is dead and my mother will be arrested soon. I will gladly accept you as my driver." I told Shino with no emotion. He just smiled as though he understood what was going on and as though he cared. My thoughts went back to their warm brown state letting the world float by without a care in the world.

"Sasori and Deidara are probably gone... farther than I could ever look." I mumbled suddenly remembering that running away may have made me happy but coming back... I'll still have a mess to sort through. I wonder how many people will be waiting and how many will have a sword and pitchforks ready to kill me.

"Stop moping and put on your brave face." someone said from beside me. I turned and gasped jumping back, slamming my head into the top of the car. Kiba was right next to me with his wolf smirk. "Hey there."

"What are you doing here, freak?!" I shouted in complete and utter shock. He laughed and leaned in close to me then kissed my forehead. "Get away from me!" I cried pushing him away making the boy laugh louder.

"I came by to see if you were okay. I still care about you even if you ditch me without a word of what you were doing or where you were going." He said with an eye roll and an angry edge to his movements. I stared at him curiously then stopped in a frozen stance.

"You really do care about me don't you?" I asked not quite understanding how this could be so. He smirked at me blowing off his emotions and words from before. Instantly the car stopped. "What's going on Shino?" I asked glancing up to see someone open his passenger door beside him as two people squeezed in.

"Hey Sakura, yeah!" Deidara said with a grin. Sasori just grunted in the tight squeeze they were in. I stared at them both, wide eyed, not quite understanding what was going on. Finally I just smiled and hugged myself tightly in happiness.

"This is like a dream..." I smiled and then woke up all alone in a dark room. "I was just dreaming?" I whispered curling up into a ball as the cold of the room began to fill me. Where am I? The question drifted from my mind when the window above me allowed the moon's light to shine in. A letter was on the ground with my name on it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_We all just want you to come home from wherever it is you went to. For some reason a reporter named Haku is upset saying you must be in danger. Whatever the case... we all just want to see you again. If you can find any way to get back to us then please do! Please don't just disappear and leave us all alone without you._

_From _

_Kiba, Deidara, Sasori, Gaara, Itachi, Haku, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke._

_P.S. We'll try to find you..._

I glared down at the letter as tears filled my eyes. I need someone to find me now and get me out of here! Running toward the door I tried my best to open it but the door was obviously locked. I had just had the best dream in the world! I was free and heading home! I was finally ready to come back to my old life and start anew! This... this was never supposed to happen. Sighing I tried to remember the last thing that happened to me.

_I had been walking home to Haku's place after running to the gas station to get us all desert... instantly a man in all black swooped down and grabbed me. The man had a hold on my legs and arms so I was unable to defend myself or resist. Another man had put a cloth against my mouth, it had a disgusting odor..._ and then I woke up in a dark room.

"Let me out!" I shouted as loud as I possibly could hoping that my kidnapper would come in here to shut me up... then I may just be able to escape. Instantly a woman entered the room. I could hear someone lock the door from the outside surprising me.

"Hello Ms. Sakura Haruno." The girl said. She had blue layered hair and a white rose in it. The woman was amazingly beautiful and also translucent in a way. My eyes narrowed as a glimmer of fear shone in my eyes. "My name is Konan." She informed me.

"What do you want with me?!" I demanded angrily sliding a dagger out from my shoes Apparently they didn't check for secret compartments in tennis shoes. She gave me a dark and cruel smile that showed the dagger was of no threat to her.

"Just what I'd expect from the best assassin your father could make." She said with a soft heartless laugh. I stood tall and glared at her holding out my dagger ready to strike.

"I'm not an assassin. I learned to fight so I could get away from the kidnappers and losers who come after me. I was unprepared when I met you. That won't happen again." I told her in an angry voice.

"That's too bad. Then I guess Pein and I will have to kill you." She said with a disheartened sigh. My eyes widened as I jumped back dodging the needles and weapons being thrown from the girl's hands. She reminded me of my trainer Tenten. I could tell though that this wasn't her forte... which scared me.

A boy entered the room the with orange hair and a lot of piercings all over him. "Konan we need to leave. Ditch the girl we can take her again sometime." He told her then turned around and ran off. She followed giving me a strange look before she left.

I blinked hard and then ran forward. A boy ran right into me making us both fall to the ground. I sat up noticing Sasori looking down at Deidara and I on the ground. "Hey guys..." I said softly with an embarrassed voice as I stood up. Deidara got up with me as swift as possible and held out his hands to help. I pushed him back and shook my head. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked softly.

"We came here because you disappeared off the face of the earth." Sasori said point blank. Deidara gave him a glare and then turned to me.

"We always knew where you were... even when you went to live with Haku and Orochimaru, yeah. Then one day you were gone. No one knew where you went, un!" He cried and grabbed my hands shaking them frantically.

"Oh. Ok." I answered and turned to go.

"Where are you going now?" Sasori asked with an emotionless mask.

"Back Home with you." I told him with a slight smile. He smiled in return and ruffled my hair.

"Yes! Time to go back home, yeah!" Deidara grinned but stopped and glared at Sasori. "Wait... I don't want you to come!"

"Too bad." I laughed at them and left the abandoned house that Pein and Konan had locked me in. It's time for me to come home.


	17. Chapter 17

**As I said in the last chapter everyone may now restart votes. No one may pick Naruto**

**The votes**

**Gaara-4**

**Itachi- 2**

**Kiba- 1**

**Haku-1**

**Neji-1**

**Sasori-1**

**More votes will help people not to lose!!! The next person who may leave is… DEIDARA and SASUKE!!!**

I took a few steps forward holding on to the best of my ability to what I have left within me. All the emotions I've been hiding for so long are now beginning to build up attempting to explode. I held onto Deidara and Sasori's arms tightly. I don't want to lose them again.

"Are you a rabbit?" Sasori asked me blankly making me and Deidara look at him in confusion. He sighed then explained. "Rabbits die when they're lonely." He answered. I blinked up at him then looked at my clinging to the both of them. Oh…

"So sorry!" I cried and bowed hastily. I just missed them so much that I was scared to let go. Of course this would sound weird if they were to hear. "Oh wow it's been six months…" I said softly remembering my proposals.

"Wait…" Sasori and Deidara said at the same time. They both turned to look at me in shock. "Only two months left?!" They cried in horror.

**Remember the father changed the year thing to eight months…**

When I got home I was immediately tackled by Naruto. Hinata was in the background smiling at us both. It hurt seeing him so happy when he's with someone else but I knew I have to get over it. He's not mine. "Hey Naruto." I said with a soft smile. He grinned at me and hugged me tighter.

"You guys sure look happy." Kiba's voice sounded from somewhere close. I looked around the room and saw him coming downstairs from the direction of my room. That's when someone lifted me from Naruto's grip.

"Hey there… are you done running away?" the man whispered softly in my ear. I glanced back the man and gasped.

"Gaara? Aren't you supposed to be in the city where Haku and Orochimaru live?" I asked curiously. The boy looked at me with a sly expression letting me know that I messed up.

"You knew I went there?" He phrased this like a question with a smirk on his lips. This entertained him. I pulled Gaara's hands off of me only to have him wrap his arms around my waist and lift me slightly. "Tell me how you knew…" He whispered.

I blushed then glared at the ground. Me and my big mouth suck. "I-I just knew." I muttered. He held me tighter. I glared and pouted wanting to get out of his grip but also not wanting to hurt him. Finally Itachi lifted me out of his grasp and pulled me into his lap.

"Oh yes I remember you… you're the idiot who didn't realize that the kid in the grocery store, in the town that she was hiding in, was Sakura. I did however and had even tried to help her choose the correct dye for her hair." Itachi smirked pulling me deeper into his lap so I was lying against his chest.

Gaara glowered at him but Kiba walked in then creating awkwardness for unknown reasons. That's when I noticed a little black box in his hands. Most of the people here probably thought there was a ring inside but I knew what it was. I got up swiftly pushing against Itachi's chest as I ran forward and stole the box back from him. "Why did you pick something like this to take out of my room, this out of everything in there?!" I cried.

Sasori and Deidara were by my side looking down on the box. "Oh… he took _that_ I guess it is kind of odd that he would choose to bring down this when there are so many other much more interesting _looking_ things in your room." Sasori mused.

"He must have sixth sense or something, yeah. I mean come on… we're the only ones who know you have it." Deidara laughed making my eyes widen. Actually my kidnappers know I have it too. I opened the velvet box gently and stroked the pure black key that lay within. I haven't opened the safe for so long…

"What's the big deal about the box?" Naruto asked while Kiba just smirked at us. I forgot that he is a spy and very good at his job. Being a bodyguard means you need to be like a spy. Find all the secrets, know everything, and protect the person with your very life.

"Does this have anything to do with you being kidnapped?" He asked making everyone stare at me in shock. Deidara and Sasori glared down at me with a bit of pain in their eyes. I looked down and took a deep breath.

"They kidnapped me thinking that I'm an assassin. The couple wanted me to help them somehow… don't let anyone know or find out. Sometime soon I need to get into that safe." I whispered so only Deidara and Sasori could hear me. They nodded and smiled at everyone.

"Let's go hang out in the living room and get ready to throw the best party ever, yeah!" Deidara grinned running to his room to get his firework set.

"I'm ordering pizza now. Supreme is fine with everyone right?" Sasori asked. Everyone blinked in confusion but then slowly got the hang of the change in pace and conversation. I smiled and chatted with everyone like a good hostess. Luckily no one brought it up again.

I held the little black box tightly in my pocket unable to leave it for even an instant. When the pizza arrived I ran into my room and locked it in my triple safe. It would take at least twenty minutes to get to the box and I'll be checking in on it every ten minutes.

I know it seems as though I'm being way too protective over my secret but I need to be. If I'm not then it will be of no use. I need to keep that part of my life hidden for as long as possible. "What are you thinking about?" Gaara asked me softly sitting beside me at the dining table. I turned to him and blinked in surprise. I leaned back a bit but he just leaned forward.

"I'm thinking about how much of a stalker you seem like to me now." I replied blankly and smiled at him with a warm glow that began to surround me. He glared and then sighed. I watched him scowl at his pizza and continue to eat. "I'm sorry." I whispered in his ear and then stood up and ran into my room.

To my horror Pein and Konan were there already on the third safe. Instantly it opened and they grabbed my box. "Looks like the assassin found us." Konan smiled and turned to look at me. Pein smirked and leaned against my safes.

"What do you want?" I asked and closed the door behind me. The noises of the party downstairs became softer with the door shut. The two just looked at me with sly smiles and devious looks.

"We want you to join us." Konan informed me holding out her hand. Pein turned to a safe under my bed making my blood run cold. That's the safe where my key goes to. He opened it up and tossed me my gun, tight black jumpsuit, and then my knife. These were the things that I was forced to practice with each and every day when my father was alive.

My father did in fact wan t me to be an assassin. "What if I said no?" I asked making Pein take my wrist gently and begin to pull me delicately toward them. I looked into their eyes and saw something I'd never expected to find in anyone, other than Sasori and Deidara's eyes. They were all alone in the world. I can see that now.

"Please… stay with us…" Konan whispered brushing my hair back behind my ear. I breathed in and out nice and slow beginning to fall into their trance. That's when Sasori and Deidara entered the room and stopped. "What are you doing here?" She asked them with a glare ending my trance.

"_We're_ her protectors, (yeah)!" They said at the same time. Each one grabbed one of my arms and began to pull me away from my kidnappers.

"Yes well _we're _her new family!" Konan and Pein growled pulling me back. Both groups played tug-a-war with me. I glared at them both and finally jumped out of their grasp. They all stared at me in shock as I tossed my assassin things into my closet, slammed the door, and waited patiently in front of my room door as someone opened it.

Gaara and Itachi stared at me and then glanced back at the glaring match with Deidara and Sasori against Pein and Konan. "Hello boys. What brings you to my room?" I asked them with a friendly smile knowing full well how weird this looks. I turned to the glaring match and forced them into my closet. "Continue in here please." I requested and shut my closet door.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked making Itachi smirk and turn to go. I stared after the black haired man for a moment then he turned just slightly and answered the unspoken question in a soft voice.

"You don't want to tell us and you won't. I don't want to stand here as you try to come up with the best lie." He answered then went back downstairs. I watched him go curiously then turned to Gaara.

"I'm not going to answer." I informed him honestly. I then shut the door but before I could he held his hand against the door to stop me.

"I won't press you as long as you promise that you won't leave." Gaara said softly but he had a sad look in his eyes. It was as though he was begging me not to leave him again. I parted my lips in shock but then gave him a blank expression.

"Of course." I smiled but turned away back into my room remembering how I had almost wanted to go with them. I collapsed on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"She's exhausted…" Konan's voice said softly.

"That's what tends to happen when you throw everything away and then come running back to pick up the pieces." Sasori answered. I closed my eyes tighter and felt myself fall through the bed and into the darkness beneath. Nothing was here to catch me or turn on the light.

I laid here all alone in the darkness and remembered how I never really cared about my past. The way that I almost became an assassin and that my parents never cared about me, these were just things I could care less about and never really understood the true meaning of.

I still remember the day, when I was a little girl, and my parents gave me Sasori and Deidara. _The two boys were sitting on the couch in my living room. Sasori was sitting normally with his back straight and hands folded on his lap. Deidara was slouching with his ankle on his other leg's knee. He was also staring around the room with an expression of happiness and curiosity. Sasori just looked bored. _

"_Hello boys. I'm your employer Ms. Sakura Haruno." I informed them with no emotion. The boys stared at me for a moment then Sasori stood up to go while Deidara was too busy laughing. This made my eyebrow twitch. "I'll pay you one thousand dollars each if you start now." I called after the Sasori who was already at my door. _

_He stopped and turned to look at me. "This job is too easy." He informed me while Deidara got up and began walking after him._

"_Yea you're just a princess. It'd be a piece of cake." Deidara laughed _making me wake up in my bed all alone.

**I WILL BEGIN TO GET RID OF PEOPLE STARTING NEXT CHAPTER. VOTES WILL KEEP PEOPLE IN THE FIC AND STILL OPTIONS FOR SAKURA... SO FAR THIS WILL BE A GAASAKU AND SLIGHT ITASAKU. **

**ITS ALMOST OVER PEOPLE!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The votes**

**Gaara-4**

**Itachi- 3**

**Sasori- 3**

**Haku-1**

**Neji-1**

**More votes will help people not to lose!!! The next person who may leave is… DEIDARA!!!**

I walked forward into the school building. Everyone stared at me in shock but I just ignored them and walked up to the vending machine. Slipping a dollar through the slot I then picked a blue monster. To my horror and anger the machine didn't give me what I wanted.

"It took me forever just to break down my bills to a dollar… please don't fail me now!" I hissed angrily. Sure I could have ordered it from one of my maids or butlers easily but I forgot to this morning and now I'm stuck waiting for this dumb machine to work.

One it finally occurred to me that it won't, the only logical thought that would come to my head in this situation, was to kick and punch the vending machine in hopes that this might help it to release my poor captive drink.

A snicker was heard from behind me making me turn and blink in surprise. Sasori and Deidara were laughing at me but I didn't care about that. Sasuke was making out with some girl far away from me. I guess that takes him off the list.

"He announced last week that he wanted to marry her. The rest of the family is just happy that she's no longer a prostitute. The girl's name is Karin by the way." Itachi informed me making me jump away from him and fall into Sasori's arms who enveloped me in his warmth.

"What… When did you get here?" I asked trying to regain my composure and also struggling against Sasori's grip. He's pretty strong but he'd have to be if he's my body guard.

"I'm here for educational purposes… like half the student body." He answered then left me to my own devices. I glared at the smart aleck then began to attack the vending machine once again.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Sasori asked picking up my extremely dented monster from the holding compartment. I stared at it in lust and lunged for the drink. He immediately lifted it into the air so I was jumping against him trying to get the drink.

"You rapist, what are you doing to Sakura-chan, yeah?!" Deidara shouted and grabbed the drink away from him. I blinked for a moment and paused to try to figure out what he was talking about. Deidara glared at me but then sighed with an 'it's cute that your dense but it sucks sometimes' sigh. I get that sigh a lot.

"We should head to class." I said and looked down at my dented can that supposedly has the best hyper maker for me in the entire world. An evil smile covered my face as I slid my unopened drink into my jacket pocket. I'm saving it for a special ambush- I mean special occasion.

Since the new semester started I have a new schedule. First period is art which is crap. Everyone should know that I suck at all things art and will continue to do so especially in a class that specializes in it.

When I got into the room I was surprised to see Kiba, Neji, and Haku sitting in the room with sour looks on their faces. Well Kiba looked happy like normal but the others looked just as annoyed as I felt. "Oh hey Sakura!" Kiba cheered happily.

Okay either the body guard brat actually likes art or he's just a freak that needs to be shot down. One or the other. "There's a section in this class where you draw dogs. It goes on for five weeks in the eighteen week course." Haku explained with an exasperated sigh.

I nodded and glared at the stupid brat. Watch him fail at drawing that puppy he loves so much. Isn't his name Akamaru? Suddenly Neji was in front of me with a soft smirk. I took a step back then noticed that Sasori and Deidara were nowhere to be found.

I'm all alone with this major freak.

Ignoring the class around me but still… he's creeping me out. I jumped when he took a step forward. "You look rather hot today." He informed me with a smirk. Taking several steps backwards I fell into Haku's lap and felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Go away loser." Haku smiled and turned my face to face him. His pointer finger and thumb were on my face pulling me over to look at him. "Don't focus on him just pay attention to me for once." The guy smiled softly just as Sasori and Deidara entered the room.

"uh huh but you see that's going to be a problem, yeah." Deidara smirked as both he and Sasori grab hold of each of my arms and pulling up into them. I brushed against the boys and became dizzy by how tight the two were holding me.

"She's ours." Sasori commented with his hand on the back of my head entangling themselves in my hair. My eyes were wide but I relaxed in their grip; instantly my knees became weak and I had to lean against them for support as I began to slide to the floor.

"Wow are you okay, un?" Deidara asked going to the ground with me and Sasori mirroring him. I glared between them in frustration.

"It's your fault my knees were unable to carry me from the shock of having scary fanboys again." I muttered angrily. The boys looked at me oddly then the teacher began to teach the class. Soon it was evident that they sucked compared to Sasori and Deidara.

"Okay you know what? I'm tired of this crap. Let me teach this class." Sasori growled and stood up shoving the teacher out of the room before locking the door. He took a deep breath then turned to us and smiled evilly. Chills ran down my spine knowing he will not take me sucking in this subject very well.

"Uh… how about Deidara teaches the class?" I asked nervously making Deidara look at me in horror. It was obvious he didn't have the balls to be the teacher here so it looks as though hell has arrived… in the pretense of an art teacher.

The first thing we all noticed about Sasori… was that he monopolized me. I was to sit beside him, at his desk, away from all the other kids in the class. No one was allowed to speak to me without getting detention.

Suddenly something exploded from the back making me smile at Deidara who was whistling innocently and walking up to his seat while the whole back wall was burnt to a nice black crisp. Sasori glared at his blond friend and walked up to him angrily.

The second thing we noticed was that if anything blew up it was immediately blamed on Deidara. Mostly this is true unless I get bored and play with his magical clay.

"What did you do?!" Sasori demanded angrily. Deidara looked at his friend innocently. I snickered at this then freaked out when the deranged teacher walked over to me and grabbed me by my wrist forcing me against him. "Don't interfere!" He hissed and turned back to the now crying Deidara.

I glared at Sasori unable to take this any longer if my friend's going to cry about it. "You jerk! Apologize at once to the entire class then go find the teacher and apologize to her as well!" I shouted trying to contain my rage the best I could.

The third thing we all noticed was that he had an uncanny habit of doing everything I say. It's a lot of fun when I get used to the power. The class cheered when he left the room to find the original teacher, as Deidara slouched in his desk taking deep gasping breaths.

"He scares the crap out of me, yeah…" He sighed and wiped away his obviously fake tears. Luckily Sasori wasn't paying close enough attention otherwise we never would have gotten away with this. There's just no way.

"For a while there I thought we were going to be stuck with him." I said softly and shook my head in relief. Everyone in the class seemed to be able to breathe again. I smiled at this and then turned to Kiba who was looking sadly at his crappy picture of a dog. It looked more like crap than his puppy Akamaru. I wanted to tell him this then I shook my head. That wouldn't be good.

"Keep practicing and you'll get better." I said softly patting his head. He turned and looked at me with soft happy eyes. It was like I brought the light back into his life. Sick puppies and their ogling eyes, too bad Kiba's just like them when it comes to his big puppy eyes. I can't let him down when he gives them to me.

"Would you like to model for some human artwork?" He asked me with a grin. I wanted to be suspicious since he doesn't normally show me so much emotion. Deidara glared at Kiba as the boy began to inch closer to me. I blinked hard trying to come up to an answer for that.

"Sure." I accepted not really thinking it over. Kiba smirked evilly then and gave me a wolf-grin. It showed his true malevolence behind his innocent smile. I wanted to cry or run away but he was already explaining what exactly he wanted from me as his model.

"I only paint humans if they're naked and laying in a comfortable bed with Egyptian cotton blankets…" He began to explain but Deidara was already pounding him for me. I took deep calming breaths trying to get rid of the mental images the guy left me with.

"Sasori left but dog-boy still remains." Haku sighed and took my hand. "This class is going to suck no matter what way you look at it." I nodded not wanting to admit to something so disturbing but honestly that's all I can do in this situation. Thinking about the positive would be better but I'm unable to force happy thoughts to appear at will.

Instantly Sasori ran in and bowed before me. "I've done as you asked. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" He asked in a soft but servant sort of voice. I smiled at this and ruffled his hair. He looked at me with a soft smile. I missed this side of him.

"I'd like you to buy me and Haku some cookies and cream ice cream!" I grinned. Sasori scowled at Haku but then left with a light glare. I knew he still loved me though even if I hang out with other guys. That makes me sound weird but honestly I'm just hanging out with my several possible options. There's no reason for me to stick to one favorite when honestly I have no favorite.

"You remembered." Haku smiled making me grin back at him. We both sat like that for a while avoiding Deidara's glares and groans. It was annoying at first but I'm good at ignoring people. I began to hum the song Music Of The Night from The Phantom Of The Opera. Haku looked at me oddly but I just smiled at him.

"I like it. It's a sweet story about obsession and desire mixing in with the harsh reality around us." I explained and listened the phantom's voice in my mind. I don't know why I'm having a random Phantom of the Opera spazz right now… but he's my favorite movie character.

"That specific song is rather dark but I can understand why you of all people would like it." Haku smirked and then left me to ponder that as Sasori entered the room with the ice cream. I blushed lightly and took the ice cream ready to cool down my senses.


	19. Note to Julie

**Julie- I have a couple things to explain to you and yes I did take your review seriously.**

**i have people who read my fics and critique them to no end. I like that. I have people like you who ask why I even made a fic... that doesn't help either of us. **

**I have fans who love my stories, hide in them to escape reality, and people who just want a good laugh. These are what I have that I don't in reality.**

**This fic... here I'll give you the plot.**

**Sakura Haruno is a Fighter. She's always been alone except for her two bodyguards Sasori and Deidara. One day she finally gets to go to a school for the first time and then because of her money and power she is proposed to by multiple boys. **

**She makes a friend for the first time but quickly loses him to an admirer. **

**Sakura gets to laugh and have fun for the first time but she doesn't understand why no one is getting mad at her yet.**

**Her father forces her to start a competition for her hand. And then he dies after having cancer.**

**She tries her best to make-up for him in their company. It's something she's used to and good at. During this time she's trying to hide the past from her friends. **

**When she gets kidnapped by Konan and Pain she finds out that someone knows about her past and they will accept her for it. It makes her mind turn upside down but she's not ready to give up on her friends. **

**Now she's back at school and the proposal game will end soon. Sakura tries to act as normal as possible hiding the past from everyone. Her pain, hatred, and loneliness are still inside of her and she needs to get rid of it. **

**I can't say anymore for spoiler purposes but I honestly made the voting because I don't _want_ to choose the pairing. I didn't write this fic for me. I wrote it for the fans that want to read something to escape something else, the fans that need something more, and the people who just want a laugh. If I chose the pairing then the fic would end too soon. **

**I write my fics for my readers not for me. I could care less about myself as long as I make someone else happy. Right after I read your review I got a private message from one of my fans spazzing because she figured out the plot. It made me so happy when all your review did was make me curious about something I don't think you understood. **

**Sub text is a powerful thing. And if I just deleted this fic and went on with my day...**

**No one would be happy (maybe you but the point hasn't gotten across) and nothing would be gained by that. **


	20. Chapter 20

**The votes**

**Gaara-4**

**Itachi- 3**

**Sasori- 3**

**Haku-1**

**Neji-1**

**I'm starting to get bored of this fic…**

For some reason I realized again how different I am compared to these people. The school got mad at me for getting ice cream and eating it in class, and for some reason all I did was toss the ice cream in the trash and shrug. I wanted to throw it at the person who told me this but I didn't.

"You're awkward about this kind of thing for good reason, yeah." Deidara smiled leading me to my next class. "You've been locked away in that mansion for ages, no wonder you don't act like everyone else." He explained and led me on.

I could if I wanted to pretend. My parents made me learn how to fight just so that I could kill off any competitors. This is cheaper than hiring order after order. When they forced me to learn how to behave in whatever situation might happen. Now, in this school, I don't want to pretend the way my parents taught me.

In my next class the teacher was waiting with a note for me. It was from the office asking that I come immediately because someone was there to see me. I just shrugged and walked on making Sasori and Deidara stay there. I can handle whatever it is people want from me.

When I got to the office… I was shocked to see Pain and Konan. They were sitting in the office seats looking like nervous teens outside of the principal's office. I smiled lightly at them and sat down. I don't care about these two that much. So what if they know my parents wanted me to be an assassin for our company? I never became one and that's that.

"Hey Sakura." Konan smiled and reached out her hand to shake mine. I didn't understand why I would need to shake her hand so I just stayed where I was. Pain glared at me then finally stood up and looked me straight in the eye.

"You should hang with us. We need someone like you who has money and talent, and you need people like us who actually give a damn." He explained blankly. I looked at him for a moment then shook my head.

"I have people who care." I said softly. He just shook his head and pointed out the window. I glanced outside to see Deidara outside my classroom talking to my sensei Kurenia with a blush on his face. The woman is beautiful and closer to his age then I am.

I watched in horror as Deidara leaned forward and kissed her. "The people you claim to care about you… those are the people that are leaving you for other people." Pain explained and then took my hand while Konan took my other.

"We're together for life. Nothing will separate us unless we all find someone together. No one will leave unless everyone is leaving." Konan explained. It confused me a bit but tears were starting to drip from my eyes. I blinked in surprise then both Pain and Konan put a handkerchief against my eyes to wipe away the tears.

It was weird… these two acted a lot like Deidara and Sasori when we were younger and much, much closer.

_They thought I was easy to manage. I almost laughed at this but instead I just ran out the back door and kept on going until I got to a nearby hiking trail. I then raced in and managed to get myself good and lost. During moments like these… I stay hidden and keep to myself for as many days as it takes until someone finds me. This time I didn't bring water and food with me._

_I curled into a ball and laid on the ground behind a bush waiting for them. It'll probably take a couple days but I can survive that long. If I really need to, then I can just beg a hiker to give me some water. It may take a day or two but people hike around this area all the time._

_My breathing hitched when I heard two boys arguing. "You shouldn't have called her a princess." Sasori's voice growled. _

"_Well you shouldn't have said this was easy, yeah!" Deidara called back._

"_You pretty much said the same thing, moron." The boys continued to fight nearby as I just closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I don't want them to find me so soon, especially when I can easily win this game. _

_Suddenly they both sat down on the other side of the bush and sighed. "She's a bit harder to deal with then we thought. It was her mother and father that hired us right? Not her." Sasori said softly. I listened but kept quiet the best I could. _

"_You're right, yeah. She didn't want us to. Ha! If she did hire us then it'd be easy to assume she just wanted to play hide and go seek, yeah." Deidara snickered through the bushes. I curled up tighter and let my tears fall._

"_I just wanted a friend… and they decided that meant I needed a body guard." I said softer than a whisper. Instantly the two boys were by my side with curious expressions. I said nothing more as Sasori lifted me onto his lap and Deidara ran his hand through my hair. _

"_I like this job." Sasori informed us with a soft smile. _

"_Me too, yeah!" Deidara cheered. I glared at the two of them angrily._

"_Only because some girl is crying and you guys are comforting her!" I grumbled and shook my head. "Better yet it's because I lost at hide-and-go-seek." Their grip on me became tighter as they both stuck their tongues out at me._

"_I solemnly swear to be your friend as long as you won't make my job be crap as your guard." Sasori said lifting his hand in the air in an oath signal. _

"_I swear that I'll protect you in the face of danger and be your friend as long as you let me get away with bombing things." Deidara smirked holding up his own hand._

_I smiled at the two of them and raised my own hand causing them to look at me curiously once more. "I promise to keep you guys in line enough to where you guys will become the perfect guards. In return you must be my best friends and stay with me! I don't want to be alone!" I cried and closed my eyes tightly as I hugged my knees to me._

_Instantly Sasori grabbed my right hand and Deidara took my left. "Don't worry about it, yeah." Deidara smiled._

"_We're here." Sasori replied._

I stared at Deidara once more as he continued to kiss the woman. I can't run away again… but I guess this is over. Every part of me wanted to hide like how I did when I was a child. I knew I couldn't though because this is not the end of the world. Time waits for no one.

"Thank you for your offer but Deidara is not the last friend I have who has not left me yet. I still have more. I'm sorry to say this but the conversation is over." I said harshly and left them both. My hands felt tingly as my fingers slipped from their grasp.

I knew I wanted the comfort of having someone there for me who won't leave. This is just human nature and quite frankly… I despise it. When I got back to class both Deidara and Kurenia were there with sly smiled and hidden desires. I inched closer to Sasori realizing how childish I'm being.

When class ended I noticed Tenten beginning to talk to Neji. I stalked off to my limo feeling my face flush and begin heating up. I wanted to scream or throw a tantrum. Those punks aren't right about my friends! Not all of them will leave me!

Sasori followed me no matter how fast I went he was able to catch up. "Something's wrong." He said blankly and held his hand out to me. I smiled softly at him and hugged the boy tight. Sasori won't leave me. There's no way he would do something like that.

When we got home I realized something scary. No one was here. Only Sasori and I live in this huge mansion. "I'm selling this place. Let's live in an apartment." I said blankly to him. I don't want all this… pain of knowing that no one else is here… to ruin me.

"Alright." Sasori said simply and dialed a number on his phone. I watched him for a moment then snuck outside the back. Should I check in with everyone to see whose still in this? I guess I already know. Sasori, Itachi, Gaara, and maybe Neji are maybe in but everyone else has found someone. Kiba got a date over the weekend but Neji still doesn't seem to have gone too far with his girl. A month and a couple weeks is all I have left.

In the backyard I walked into my gazebo and laid down. I was suddenly exhausted. All this worrying, pain, and loneliness… it's not becoming of me. I need to find a way to get rid of all this crap. Finding a way to earn everyone's love sounded like a good idea for a moment but that wouldn't work.

I don't know anything about that stuff. I almost hit my face with my palm but Sasori was walking up to me from outside. I glanced over at him and gave him a soft but hesitant smile. He sat down by my head and ran his hand through my hair. "What's up?" He asked me simply.

"Too much for me to say." I replied and just laid there allowing him to treat me as though I was his daughter or something. "Do you think everyone is going to leave one day?" I asked him softly. Sasori looked down at me with an emotionless face.

"Yes I do. You will leave too one day. When you did go earlier I knew it wasn't time yet. You are the type to be the last one to leave, never the first. But yes… after everyone else finds someone and slowly drifts away, you'll find someone too and leave. Of course I want that person to be me." Sasori smirked.

I looked away and felt an angry blush rise up to my cheeks. I knew he would be honest and yet I asked him. I can't regret it now just because of his answer. I waited for a moment and then got up slowly and turned to him. "Do you have someone else you would like to be with too? Right now there are only four people who I may marry. Tell me the truth… do you want to marry me?" I asked looking up at the boy before me with desperate pleading eyes.

Memories of us holding hands and laughing like we used to, filled my mind. At the same time the memories of his hurt expression or look of anger also came. I just want someone to stay with me… or to go away with Pain and Konan when everyone goes.

"I want to marry you, Sakura. It's not time yet though because you still have three other competitors. Granted, Neji looked like he was having fun with Tenten… but that's beside the point. As long as he goes no farther with her then he's still competition." The boy smirked making me lean against his shoulder with foggy eyes.

This is the way I wanted it right? Someone to be beside me always and never to go, but what about… there's too many complications. Naruto is pretty much gone from me since he left with Hinata… the others will do the same.

What about me?


	21. Chapter 21

**Gaara won… so now I'm going to end this fic soon and polish it in a year or so. I don't know I'm tired and not sure if I'm still grounded or not. Have fun I'm writing now. **

_It's official. Neji is with Tenten and Haku is also going after her. I'm ready for this stupid game to end. I only have three people who are still in and frankly I'm done. All this moping is stupid. I hate it. Pain and Konan visit from time to time but I'm sick of them too. Everyone has a different opinion of what they want for me and I keep considering it! _

_Haku wants me to run away and live with him even if he likes someone else._

_Pain and Konan want me to work as an assassin with them. _

_My mother wants me to continue to work for the company while taking care of her._

_What do I want? _

_I don't know anymore but I do know that I'm done with all of this. I sat down at my desk and started going through the company paperwork. It was easy enough to sort through. All I have to do is sign a couple places and have my people fax it to the company so they can stop panicking and just get to work. _

_Sasori walked in and sat across from me with a sly smile on his lips. "What?" I asked dryly not wanting any drama right now. I'm tired of this whole I'm a slut thing. I just want to choose a partner now and be done with it. I don't care if we hate each other. I just want to be left alone and not worry about people leaving me. _

"_Itachi is marrying a girl named Konan." He informed me making my eyes widen. Another one gone. Just Sasori and Gaara remaining. Glad I don't have a thing against red heads. If I did then this would really suck. _

"_I can deal with that." I said softly and thought about it for a moment. Gaara seems like he's the best target. Sasori is the type who can wander while I doubt Gaara would. Sasori cupped his hands under my chin and forced me to look at him. _

"_Just remember that I love you. I'm not going to be the one for you. I know this and so do you. Let's just end this now before it's too late. Go after Gaara. He's loved you since the beginning." Sasori whispered and kissed my forehead. I looked at him for a moment and then watched him leave. _

"_And now I have no one but Gaara. People only stay for the competition but once it's over then everyone leaves, except for the winner." I murmured and then banged my head on my desk. Tears filled my eyes as I glared as hard as I could. _

"_Your fiancé is here to see you." One of my servants said from my door. I looked up at him then wiped my eyes and nodded. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that everyone's gone, but when I saw Gaara look at me with his confident and business-like face while wearing his black suit I found myself smiling. _

"_Hey there tiger, looks like you won the pathetic prize, when do you want us to get hitched?" I asked curiously while trying to maintain what dignity I have left. He stared at me for a moment then sat down at the seat across from me. _

"_If this is going to work then no nicknames." He said simply and looked at me expectantly. I huffed angrily and glared at him. Stupid jerk trying to act all cool since he won the messed up game… I still wound up grinning at him having fun. _

"_Can't agree to that, next." I said motioning for him to tell me more conditions. He smirked at this and then took out a list. I glowered. "Stupid terd. You knew you were going to win! Arrogant loser." I sighed and folded my arms on my desk before burying my face. _

"_Idiot." Gaara answered and then handed me his list. I looked at it and grimaced. _

1. No nicknames

2. No costumes

3. No PDA if ever

4. No candy when I'm around

5. No kids

6. No bossing me around

7. Yes maids

8. The above did not mean costumes since number 2 says no

9. No family visiting

10. No secrets

P.S. none of these will ever be broken or it's over.

After being married for five years I can safely say that we have broken every rule.

"Hey Panda boy! Get your sexy butt over here and take care of your kid!" I shouted from my office as little Haru was trying to color on my important documents. (Three rules broken already right here) When Gaara entered the room I kissed him on the cheek and then picked up our little girl. Three years old and she's a killer.

I couldn't help but laugh the day I told Gaara I was pregnant. He had walked into his guest room and locked the door keeping himself locked up in there for hours before finally coming out to say crap before going for the Advil. This was almost the same reaction he had when he found out that his siblings discovered his address. Poor boy.

I smiled to myself and thought about Halloween. Haru had gone as a cat, I was a witch, while Gaara was a panda. He had gotten so pissed off when little Haru chose his costume. You really can't say no to a cute little girl with dark pink hair.

He rolled his eyes at me and started to leave. "When are the maids coming again? I'm tired of cleaning up her room all the time." Gaara sighed rocking the girl in his arms. I opened my mouth to respond but Temari and Shikamaru were already bursting into the room with a vacuum and dusters.

"Her idea." The poor lazy guy said angrily. I looked at him for a moment then turned back to my husband.

"I'm tired of waiting for them to come especially since they don't do a good job. Your sister offered to clean for a thousand bucks an hour. Cheaper than our people so I said sure." Gaara glared at me so hard I knew he was willing me to die. If I did then he would probably cry and turn emo but whatever. Let him keep his dignity for a bit longer.

"I hate you." Gaara said darkly to his sister. She nodded with a smile and turned to her boyfriend taking him to Haru's room. We watched them go for a moment and then I just smiled at him. I like this life here that we have. It's fun.

"We've broken all of your rules but one right?" I asked with a smile pointing to the list he had given me so many years before. It was framed and hung up in my office. He looked up at it and smirked.

"No secrets. The only one we never broke." He smiled and then scowled when Haru threw up on his back.

"Oh yea… forgot to tell you that she hasn't been feeling well today." I said and covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing. This is how you ruin expensive suits.

He glared at Haru for a moment but the little girl just look at him for a moment and then poked his nose. Gaara sighed and walked out of the room leaving me alone to do my work. I smiled to myself. In the end I guess I could care less that everyone's gone now. I had Gaara. We got to know each other, hated the other, and then fell in love.

A perfect, in its own messed up way, love. I don't regret a thing now that I have him in my life. I could hear cursing letting me know that Haru puked a bit more. This time it was Temari and Shikamaru though.

"I QUIT!" Temari shouted and left. She's only been here for three minutes… oh well. At least I didn't give her an advance. I started looking up maids for hire online about ready to help Gaara with Haru. The poor little girl is probably going insane with her daddy all upset about his coat.

"Sakura, my company crushed the Uchiha's." Gaara called causing my eyes to widen for a moment. It's been a while since I've heard about anyone I used to know. I haven't moved since I was born. Everyone knows where I live and yet I've seen no one. Hearing that Sasuke and Itachi are going to have to get new jobs just seems so hollow now. Almost as though they don't affect me anymore.

"They were your biggest competitors right?" I asked getting up heading toward the hallway. The walls inside the house are now a soft brown color with a grey trim. Completely different from the black and white my parents had used so much in the past.

I walked into her room and smiled at the sky blue walls with paintings of clouds all around. Little Haru was sitting on her bed wearing a black dress with black flats on. I hugged the girl who had Gaara's soft blue eyes. She smiled up at me but said nothing not wanting to talk just yet.

Gaara was using wet wipes to clean off his horribly ruined suit. He smirked at me. "Haru got my family to leave. She needs to start coming to my meetings. She might get my competitor's to leave running too." He teased running a hand through his daughter's hair. I nodded with a smile and turned to him.

"Everyone leaves at one point or another right? I miss everyone so much but… let's never let them in. We started over when they disappeared off our radar. When they all left us alone it was time for us to deal with everything on our own. Let's never let this life end." I said desperately. Gaara gave me an understanding look and took my hands lifting them up to his lips.

"We've been doing this for the past five years. It's already done. I shouldn't have mentioned the Uchiha's… but it's okay. You have me. Don't break down on me… it's okay this is who we are right now." Gaara said softly. I looked at him for a moment and then shook my head for a moment and smiled.

"You… You're right. Sorry about that break down." I laughed softly. He hugged me for a moment and then we turned to the bored looking Haru. Before she could do anything Gaara had her pinned down while I blew raspberries on her stomach. The girl squealed and squirmed trying to escape her insane parents grip.

"As long as your mom's around, we're going to do this to you every day several times a day." Gaara informed the girl with a smug look on his face.

"Jerk, you're the one who told me I could do it if I wanted to when I was bored that one day." I hissed as Haru took our hands. We both looked down at the girl and found ourselves smiling. We have a good life now.

I don't think I would have been this happy with anyone else. Running away, being a trophy wife, or living in an apartment trying to make ends meet… none of that was me. This is… I'm with someone who understands and has been there. I'm happy now.

I laughed to myself and tried not to squeeze my two favorite people to death as I hugged them both. "Do you guys want to take the day off of work tomorrow and hang out? We could go to the zoo or an amusement park? I just want to be with you guys all day long!" I cheered and grinned.

"Let's do it." Gaara said softly as Haru nodded.

This is my life now… and I never want it to end.


End file.
